Pieces of My Heart
by Cara-Dolce
Summary: Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. She flees to Volterra and finds a new life. Full inside BxAl
1. Prolouge

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Prologue**

Crying, I dragged myself away from the house. Edward just left me there, in his room. I thought he loved me, I thought he cared and he goes and… and does that. My heart is breaking. Bruises are appearing on my inner thighs, I can feel them. Why did _he_ have to do that? The tears streaming down my face blocked my vision. Hurt, hate, confusion, abandonment clogged my veins. They didn't want me and he just used me and spat me out.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone. I have written a similar story before, but it was how Edward cheated on her. I have read many stories similar to this one and I wish to attempt to do one. This prologue is short but, I have written a lot of this story in a book and I will try and put it on the computer as soon as possible. The next chapter is longer. Oh, for people who haven't read my stories before they are a tad rushed at some areas, I have not yet mastered how to write properly yet. Sorry. If any one has a better title for this story, please message me, I haven't really decided on one yet. Oh, if you review it will make me happy, no pressure though, I don't expect many. ;D**


	2. Chapter One: The Plan

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Chapter One: The Plan: Bella's Point of View:**

I painfully made my way over to my truck. Heaving myself into the seat took so much effort. Pain, physically and mentally everywhere. My torn clothes hung loosely to me. Why didn't Alice see nor do anything to stop him? _'Doesn't matter now, what's done is done I guess,'_ I thought bitterly.

Drying my eyes, I turned on the engine and drover home, ready to cry my heart out when I got in the safety of its walls.

**~One Week Later~**

Dad knows they have left. He only expects me to mope around for 2 weeks max, I heard him talking to Billy. He doesn't know what… I can't say his name, stole from me. I don't intend to stay this way for much longer. I haven't been back at school so I don't know what I will be like with the males at school. Although I am scared and hurt, day by day, little by little, the hate and anger filling my veins, is slowly taking over. I am creating a plan to get back at him; and to free me.

See, I wouldn't go for suicide, that would be to obvious, wouldn't hurt _him _only my parents and loved ones. I don't think I would be brave enough to do it any ways. I don't think I could take any one else's either, so I wont become a murderer. The one plan that seems to work is if I leave everything and use all my savings, which, would be worth it, getting back at _him._

For the next 3 months I will get ready to say bye and start putting my plan into action.

**xXx**

There are 3 fairly simple steps in my plan.

Buy a plane ticket to Italy.

Break the news to Charlie- Make sure he thinks everything is fine and everything.

Pack

The first and third steps will be easy, how could they not? The second will be very difficult. That's why I am giving myself 3 months.

**Authors Note:**

**Well, that wasn't very exciting… As I mentioned I am not very good with all this writing. My other story 'The Smiling Assassin' is much better but I am unable to work on it at the moment. This story is my back up that I can work on when I can't work on my other one. So its not as good, sorry. I promise at some point it WILL get better, just for now its boring. Sorry, if you feel like it, review please :D**


	3. Chapter Two: Action

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Chapter Two: Action: Bella's Point of View**

Different scenarios went through my mind as I booked my flight. Many things could go wrong, 'and many things could go right' a voice added inside my head. The main worry is for my dad. The biggest problem for me is that the Volturi don't listen. I think this might occur because I only met them once and will they really care about what happened to me? They will probably kill me as soon as I get there.

I breathed in deeply as I pressed the 'buy' button on the computer screen. A notice came up with a notice saying, "Thanks for flying with American Airways'. I rolled my eyes and turned of my screen. My nerves built up again with what I just done. I am getting out of here!

My flight is booked for the 17th of July and today is the 8th of April, so I have plenty of time to prepare. I am thinking its going to be summer when I go over so I shall buy dresses and summer clothing.

With my list of things needed I took myself to think of the next challenge; how to tell Charlie.

I obviously couldn't tell him the truth but I must make it convincing, he is a cop he knows when something fishy is up. Turning my head, my eyes landed on my college acceptance sheets that I had recently received in the mail. My mind filled with this great plan. I turned back on my screen and straight onto Google, Google shall help me.

I Googled the top universities in Italy and chose one at random. I chose Libera Università degli Studi S. Pio V which is a University. Dad would be happy. I made a half Italian and half English acceptance letter and found some stamps from letters mum sent when she and Phil went on their honey moon to Italy. I stuck those on the front and tried to make the envelope look convincing. Sighing, I gave it a once over, it looked convincing enough. Walking carefully down the stairs as not to fall, I made my way over to the door, and out to the mail box. Charlie always collects the mail on his way in. So it will work when he reads who it's too and where its from. Hopefully he believes it.

To butter up Charlie a bit more I cooked his favourite meal, chicken and pasta. He came in just as I was putting it on the table. He had the mail in his hand and was sorting through it. When he came to my one he stopped for a bit, and kept it on top.

"Yum smells great Bells," Charlie complimented. I laughed.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells, I think I kept the pasta in too long though…" in all my thoughts I did actually leave the pasta in to long, which kind of ruined it for me.

Charlie shrugged; "It will probably taste just the same" we both smiled and sat down to eat.

I could tell he really wanted to ask about the letter, but I think he was a tad scared to ask just in case. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish. I sighed and decided to put him out of his misery, "Yes dad? I know you want to say something just say it, you are looking like a fish…." I laughed and Charlie blushed and looked guilty. AHAH! He is the one I get my blushing skills from.

"Uh well, when were you going to tell me you wanted to go to university in Italy?" He sounded pretty hurt. I felt really guilty for many reasons, which in a way helped me lie a bit better and make this seem like a real conversation.

"How did you find out about it?" I asked shifting my eyes and blushing like I had been caught. Charlie rolled his eyes and handed me the letter I had made. I read over my carefully chosen words of Italian and English and widened my eyes at the fact this is all coming together nicely and he is going to let me go, if he didn't want me to go, then he wouldn't of shown me it.

I surprised Charlie by screeching, "I got in! Dad this is amazing! Can I go? Please, please, please?" Charlie looked a bit taken back when I started jumping on him, but he grumbled, patted my back and nodded reluctantly.

"Eek! Thank you so much Dad! I can't believe this!" Charlie patted my back again and I bolted upstairs. I tripped and caught my self when I reached the top and Charlie started laughing,

I am over the moon. The first two steps are complete! Three months and one step to go! I cant believe it.

**Authors Note:**

**I hope this wasn't too bad, I am trying to get the characters right but I cant. In this story Bella has a better relationship with her parents and loves them to bits. Any questions so far? Review if you want. xD**


	4. Chapter Three: 3 Months and a Plane

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Chapter Three: 3 Months and a Plane: Bella's Point of View**

**~One Month Mark~**

I have been cheery and happy for the last month. I cried at night when I was sure Charlie couldn't hear and sometimes during the day. I know what I am about to do to him, but I can't help it, I can't keep living like this. I call my mum nearly every day, which is a lot more then I used to. Every Sunday, with Charlie, we go out and do a 'Father/Daughter' activity, which is fishing and then have dinner, which I enjoy. I am also teaching Charlie how to cook; he is a fast learner so it's all good.

I don't know whether getting closer to them will put them in more pain then distancing us and making them regret not being closer.

I have convinced Charlie to let me paint the house, which on my half is a great achievement. It took over a week to paint the house but it looked homier and welcoming. I used neutral colours like what my mum had done years ago. Charlie liked it, which is the main thing. The house looked perfect.

Over this month and some of next month, I am buying/bought Charlie presents so he won't miss me as much. I bought him a new fishing rod, a TV for his bedroom, only small though and over the next month I am going to make him a scrapbook. The day I leave I will show him and also hide the recites so he can't take them back. He deserves them.

**~After Three Months~**

Everyday with in those 3 months seemed unreal. I did have one or two bad days, but Charlie wasn't there to see them, which helped. I am almost certain that he is convinced that I am better, and that I am all ready for going to Italy. He doesn't know that this time when he left was ten times worse then last time.

Today is the day of my leaving. Charlie drove me to the airport in Port Angeles.

"Take care of the 'Monster' until I get back?" I asked Dad, I will miss my truck. Charlie laughed.

"Of course I will Bells; I can't believe you're leaving already!" He turned sad. It's one of those sad awkward goodbyes. 'I am seeing my dad for the last time' at this thought my eyes welled up in tears. Smiling I tried to reassure him that it isn't the last time we will talk to each other.

"I will call and email you as much as possible. Before you know it, 5 years will be up and I will be back home with a tan!" I tried making the atmosphere lighter. I succeeded because we both laughed at the fail joke. Me with a tan? Ha! Like that will ever happen.

Charlie helped me carry my bags into the airport where we found a trolley to put them on. He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it. "When you get home, look in your closet, there is something there for you. Oh, I will phone you when I reach Italy!" I smiled again and he looked a tad confused.

"**Passengers for flight 182 make your way to gate 3 please, the plane will be leaving in 10 minutes' **a female voice over the PA system sounded. I tearfully looked at my dad.

"That's me dad," we hugged and said tearful goodbyes and promised to phone and many things. I waved to dad as I wheeled the trolley over to gate 3 and through to the plane.

**~The Plane Ride~**

The tears streamed down my face for the next hour. Weighing my options, I decided that I should keep in contact with my parents for the time being. Wiping my eyes I pulled out the blue IPod Charlie gave me this morning as a going-a-way present. I added all my music to it and just played the shuffle. First up was W.P.T by Eminem. I bobbed my head to the beat.

As I looked at my IPod, I found it was the cool one with the video camera. I decided to play around with it and made a video in 'thermal' effect. I pressed menu and it came to the videos taken. There was another one besides the one that I just took. Confused I played it. My fathers face came onto the screen.

"Hey Bella," Charlie's hand became visible and he waved, I was tempted to wave and say hi back. "I read the whole instruction manual to get this working," he laughed making me giggle a bit at the images. "Now, I know you are probably miles and miles away from me, but anyways I just wanted to tell you how proud I am to be your dad, you are such a good daughter," His eyes started tearing up and so did mine for the millionth time today. "I love you, and even though I haven't been there most of your life, I miss you and I cherish every moment with you… Haha, I know you're not dead, but I won't see my little girl for 5 whole years and to me that's horrible and so long, but…"

I stopped it there, I couldn't hear much more. I am probably going to put him through a lot of pain.

I put my music back on and stared into space, thinking about home.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello! That was really saddening to write, I don't think I wrote it quite right. Did you like it? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, put this story on favourites and who alerted it. It means a lot. I was very surprised when I saw something like 17 emails for this story! Thanks again. This chapter was a bit longer I think… Sorry the chapters are so short, they are longer in the book that I wrote them in. How do you spell Volturi/Volturri? Is it one or two 'R's? I don't really know… Thanks! Review if you have time.****eI**


	5. Chapter Four: Italy

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Chapter Four: Italy: Bella's Point of View**

**~Landing~**

I must of fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by an aeroplane hostess. "Um sorry for waking you miss, you just seemed to be having a nightmare," she said, unsure whether she did the right thing. I muttered thanks and nodded at her. "The plane is going to land with in the next few minutes, buckle up and get ready, sorry again though." She seemed nice. She walked off; glancing concerned looks over her shoulder every few steps.

I buckled my seat belt and put my IPod away, as well as preparing myself for landing, the worst part of the flight. Butterflies entered my tummy for that reason, but also for the reason that a voice in the back of my head saying 'No need to worry with in the next few days you will be dead anyways' I gulped at that thought.

The plane landed without any difficulties, which I was thankful for. There was a large collective sigh of relief filling the middle class compartment. I laughed a bit at that. The other passengers and I all slowly got up and stumbled into a line and off the plane. On the way out we passed the aeroplane crew. The airhostess smiled at me and I smiled back saying, "Thanks, and sorry" She nodded, I don't think she was allowed to talk in the line.

**~Airport~**

The airport was crowded with tourists and locals. What else did I expect though? Really. I walked over to the luggage machine, got a trolley and found my bags. I looked at my little luggage, sighing, I made my way over to a vacant seat on the outskirts of the waiting area. I decided to ring my dad like I promised I would. I pulled out my phone and dialled the familiar number, on the second ring Charlie answered.

"Hello Bells!" He sounded happy to hear from me.

"Heyy Dad," I said matching his enthusiasm.

"How was the flight?" I knew this question was coming.

"Good, we didn't crash," I laughed, "it was long and tiring though," I yawned.

"They always are," came his response. We both went quiet for a minute.

"What's the plan now? Check into the hotel and then…?" Charlie sounded unsure. I have told him what I am doing 100 times already, and he still asks.

"I am going to tour Italy a bit and then go for the new semester at the Uni," I retold him, "I will take plenty of pictures for you."

He laughed, "That'll be great! Oh before I forget, your mother says hi, she is in the doctors and something, don't ask what's wrong I don't know, wasn't told…." I let out a confused sound.

"All well, talk to you soon dad, I should be off now… Bye, talk to you later on!" I said cheerfully.

"Bye Bells!" Dad had a sad undertone to this but he sounded okay non-the-less.

I hung up; looking at my phone screen it said I had been on the phone for 8minutes. It felt shorter. Standing up, I stretched as far as I could; taking out most of the plane rides stiffness. I started making my way over to the exit where I would begin my journey to Volterra and to meet death, well that was the plan anyways, until I heard a faintly familiar voice…

**Authors Note:**

**The chapter was meant to end here, but it was too short, as I said, my book that I have written this in lies! It looks much, much, MUCH longer then what it is typed. Onwards:**

"Hello everyone, would you be interested in touring Volterra? It's an hour's drive from here, transportation is free and there is accommodation in the town, as well as in the castle, a feast at the end of the tour!" A heavily accented female put on a show for the crowd gathered around her. She seemed like she was doing a great job, but one family wasn't buying it. I decided to help Heidi out. I walked up to the group. Heidi's eyes widened when she saw me.

"The tour is simply amazing! I have been on it before. The town is beautiful and the castle! Don't get me started on that! The views from the windows, the artefacts, and paintings everything is so good! It's a MUST do!" I thought I was doing a great job at this, soon a number of people wanted to come with us to Volterra.

Technically speaking I helped lead these innocent people to their death, but I am over caring now, Heidi would have got them anyways… Well that's what I am telling myself.

We started heading out towards a big luxurious bus. The tourists belongings were put into a truck that held big compartments and the names of the belongings in each compartment were placed on in white board marker. We all filed onto the bus, I sat in one of the front seats. Heidi sat next to me. Most of the seats around us were vacated; everyone was getting to know each other further into the bus.

Heidi whispered quietly in her deadly voice to me, "Bella? What are you doing here? You could die! You are meant to be changed. Where is your Cullen's?" She seemed angry and scared for me all at once. What was up with that?

I started whispering back part of my story, missing out some parts like what he actually did, for that part I muttered, "He brought me up to the bedroom, slapped me around a bit and stole something I would of given to him if he just asked…" she understood. I had tears streaming down my face.

"What of the other Cullen's?" She asked, I shrugged, I really have no clue what so ever. She was angry, really angry. "How could he do that to you? Don't worry, Aro will fix things, he is good like that, trust me, I know," She gave me a weak smile, I know there was more to that she wasn't telling, but decided that she would explain all in good time.

Silence consumed us, although it was noisy on the bus. She had me in her arms, giving me what I needed, a hug. Suddenly out of the blue she spoke, "Want some chocolate?" I nodded and she magically brought out a bar of normal chocolate. I opened it and started nibbling the corner.

Looking out the window I saw the town and castle that I had previously never wanted to see ever again, but now welcomed the sight, as this is the place of my death.

_Fid _

**Authors Note:**

**Heyy readers! Thanks for the reviews and everything. I am going to attempt to finish this story within these school holidays. I will be writing a memory scene later on, but I don't think it would suit this chapter yet. It will be soon-ish though, and with Heide there is more too it. Umm… I was asked why Bella wasn't very upset that she was raped, well she was, but she is putting all her hurt and turning it into hate and anger, feeding of that energy to get back at him. I haven't been raped before (don't plan to be) so I don't really know how I would feel, I am trying as best I can to make it a tad real, it will get better in other chapters, I promise. Review! They make me happy.**


	6. Chapter Five: Volterra

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Chapter 5: Volterra: Bella's Point of View**

We pulled into the town, luckily the windows were tinted other wise Heidi would have been glittering like a disco ball. She wore a cape and light long sleeved clothes, also very petite looking gloves. The tourists grew very excited. The town looked beautiful, now that I could admire it. Flowers grew in window boxes, the people around all smiled and waved, the atmosphere was alive.

Heidi took us to a very old looking Church; it was located near the town square. I found it rather funny a vampire was leading us into a church, but kept my laughter to a minimum. The church was beautiful and kept in good shape. It was light and open. The Father on which was the reverend for the church blessed everyone.

Saying fair well to the priest we left the church and went to some local shops. The owners took any type of money, which was odd to say the least. Not many shops do that, in fact I can't think of a single shop that does. Many tourists bought souvenirs that they wanted to take back home to their families.

After everyone had finished shopping we made our way over to the town hall, where not much happened. We passed the water fountain that I had ran through to save Edwards life. My eyes darted over to the Alley way where I saved him. 'I regret saving him,' I muttered to myself. Heidi looked at me and I knew she heard me. She looked at me with saddened eyes.

"Alright, everyone ready? We are going to the castle for a tour and then a feast. Accommodation will be taken care of during the feast," Heidi directed the crowed back towards the bus, where we were once again seated and driven up to the old, welcoming looking castle.

We came in the front way, which had human guards at the gate. They looked happy and waved to us as we passed. Many people waved back. I was kind of excited I get to see the whole castle this time and admire it.

Every room, besides the ones that were obviously being used, were shown. They were all massive and depending on what part of the castle you were in, old looking. Some rooms where modern, for example the lobby where Gina the receptionist from last time sat on an expensive looking computer. She smiled and waved before getting back to work.

We walked down the familiar passage and came up to two heavy looking doors. "This is the throne room, which takes us to the end of the tour," Heidi says as she opens the doors with ease. We all filed in and the other people came in, and looked around. Vampires were stationed through out the area, and Aro, Caius and Marcus were all sitting on their thrones.

"Why hello and welcome!" Aro stood up and greeted all the new people. They all chorused back hellos while I nodded and walked over to stand closer to Heidi. My actions did not go unnoticed. I could tell Aro spoke in vampire speed to Heidi and she back because the next thing I knew she took a gentle but firm grip of my arm and lead me away.

We backed out the room and back through the hall way and into the lobby. "Have a seat Bella, we should be finished in a moment," Heidi said gently, and gave me a hungry smile. She walked off at human pace, she must be hungry, and she has spent all day around humans. When she opened the door to the thrown room I heard petrified screams and growls fill the air. Looking over at Gina, I realised that she had gone a little pail.

My phone buzzed and the song Almost Famous by Eminem filled the room. Gina looked at me, and I smiled apologetically and then answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella sweetie, it's your mum obviously," My mums caring voice came through the phone.

"Heyy mum, what's up? Dad said something about you being in hospital…?" I trailed off accusingly. The phone started to make noises and I could she was getting nervous.

"Well sweetie, I had a problem I needed looking into but I have great exciting news!" Ugh, she should have told me she was going to the doctors, why didn't she trust me with that?

"Well what is it mum?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed, it was showing in my voice.

"Well Bella, I don't know how to tell you this, but I will just be straight forward with you," I rolled my eyes, "you're going to have a baby brother!"

I dropped the phone. What, I am having a baby brother? Why? How did this happen? 'Well when a mummy and daddy love each other very much…" I hate my conscious. What a crap time to tell me mum. Well maybe she won't grieve as much when I actually die within the next few days, possibly hours.

Remembering that she was still on the phone, I shakily picked it up. Renee was rambling on about how it was unexpected and everything. "It's really good news mum! I mean I get a baby brother to spoil now!" My voice was shaking, but she might take it as me being excited and in shock. I was definitely in shock.

"That's great baby girl," Mum almost screamed down the phone.

Click. The doors closed from the throne room and now Heidi was standing there waiting for me. "Mum got to go, congratulations, say hi to Phil for me, bye, love you," I rushed through.

"Okay bye Bella, love you too sweetie," and with that she hung up.

"Mums pregnant," I mumbled looking up at Heidi. She smiled a sad smile.

"Isn't that good? She probably won't grieve as much now when you disappear or die…" I nodded and she smiled again. "Come on Aro wants to see you." I stood up and let her lead me back to the throne room.

**~In Throne Room~**

We walked in and the room was spotless, no dead bodies and blood anywhere, all the clothes the vampires were wearing were clean and fresh. You wouldn't suspect a mass murder was just committed in this very room. "Ah, Bella, how nice of you to visit, and still human I see…" Aro welcomed, his arms held to the side in greeting.

"Hello Aro, yes I am still human," I answered back the plain obvious. He flexed an eyebrow.

"Where is young Master Cullen? Is he not with you?" he asked. I shuddered away the images of _his_ face. "Why, what has happened child?" he asked, he asks many questions. When I didn't respond he called Heidi over by placing out his hand. I looked around at anything but them.

Marcus and Caius where looking very threatening in their thrones, Marcus has a softer expression then Caius, and was looking at me with confusion. Jane and Alec stood at either side of the thrones, Chelsea behind Aro, Felix and Demitri spread out around the room, and some other vampires I have yet to meet stood the same distance apart. Some where standing near the windows, and parts of them were in the suns line; they were sparkling like all vampires do. Their eyes fixed on Aro and Heidi in the middle of the room, some of them flicked their eyes towards me every now and again.

It seemed like an eternity before Aro broke away from Heidi, who then walked and stood next to me protectively. Aro had a sad frown etched upon his flawless face. "Bella my child, what has he done to you?" He came over and touched my arm gently. I started screaming. Flashbacks took over from that dreadful night. I just kept screaming and sobbing as everything came back to me.

I felt Aro quickly let go of my arms, and I started whimpering quietly. Heidi wrapped her frozen arms around me gently, speaking to me in Italian. Soon enough I was back to normal, well as normal as I can be, though I was still clutching to her, like she is my lifeline.

Everyone's expressions in the room where mimicking. They all had confused, pity filled expressions. Aro wasn't facing me any more, he was facing towards Marcus, well the vampire next to Marcus, Alec.

**Authors Note:**

**Heyy Everyone, I am kind of on a role here aren't I? In the last few days, well maybe 3 days I have updated this story many times! So it should definitely be finished by the 3 rd February. I am trying to make everything better, but I kind of need help, I don't know if I am writing all this the same, I am horrible with writing in the past and present things like: I fished, I'm fishing. If its different I do apologise. The thing with Renee… I didn't know why I made her like that, with being pregnant, but I guess it will make her feel less bad for leaving her and dying. *shrugs* Oh before I forget! I will try and put this in the story, but Bella isn't planning on becoming a vampire… She set out here to make him suffer, and if she dies, then she well… dies. Thanks for reviewing, adding to favourites, alerting and all that jazz. It's pretty cool! I hope everyone had a very happy New Year! Review please! xD **


	7. Chapter Six: The Bedroom

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Chapter Six: The Bedroom: Bella's Point of View**

"Alec! What is the matter with you my boy? Do that again and you will be punished." Aro spoke calmly and sounded very dangerous. I looked at Alec's guilty face. He walked slowly over to Aro not looking at anyone besides him. Aro held out his hand and took Alec's. After a few seconds he let go.

"Marcus?" Aro called to his brother. Marcus came over and grabbed Aro's other hand. A smile crept on his face. Something weird was up. I was going to ask later. Marcus and Aro nodded at each other and Marcus went back to his throne.

"Alec, for doing that, you must look after young Isabella here until tomorrow when we will have a meeting and discuss what to do," Aro ordered. Alec tensed and his thoughts were probably mimicking mine. 'Is that such a good idea?' I guess more then just him and I were thinking it because Heidi then spoke.

"Master, would it be such a good idea for Alec to take Bella, with her reaction to male vampires which on whom she obviously does not trust?" Aro held up his hand to show he was not interested.

"I said Alec to do this, so Alec will do this. He will look after Bella for us until tomorrow. Now go!" Alec came close to me and led me out of the throne room, being careful not to touch me. "Oh, bye Bella, I will send Heidi up to fix your room up when I have finished talking to her."

With that said and done Alec opened the door and I walked through. Before it closed I heard the vampires inside start to talk. Without looking back Alec and I made our way to the elevator at that's in the lobby.

Alec pressed the button and it dinged and opened basically straight away. I walked inside first, and pivoted and faced the door. Alec was already in and was pressing the button for the 4th floor. We stood about a meter apart in the overly large elevator. Horrible elevator music was playing and the tension in the small room was killing me. I decided to talk.

"Hello Alec," I said quietly, he looked at me with bright, blood red eyes. He was very nice looking, and his eyes held deep emotion.

"Hello Miss Bella," his voice was soft and buttery, his accent strong.

"How long have you been with the Volturi?" I asked the first thing that popped into my head. He laughed a bit.

"Too long I think, been here for almost two hundred years," he chuckled when he saw my expression. 200 years? He has got to be joking!

"You don't look a bit older then 19!" I exclaimed in my surprise. **(A/N: Alec is 19 in this story, just so you know ;D Oh, I am writing this story, pretending that everything is happening now in 2011) **He laughed and shrugged.

"Tell me about yourself then, since you are my babysitter and all," I just wanted to know more about this really interesting guy in front of me. I have some type of pull towards him which is weird.

"Well I was born in 1792, and changed at the age of 19 exactly 200 years ago, as its my 200 th year of being a vampire. Jane is my sister, many people mistake us as twins, but we aren't we are just that close a sibling that we can be seen as them. My power is to cut off a human or vampires' senses, which is extremely useful, and means I, will basically always win in fights because no one can get to me. Well unless there is a mental shield like you on the other side. I like modern day music, and horror movies, uh and I also like playing basketball and 8 ball pool," Alec explained about himself.

It was very interesting what he said. He seemed like an every day ordinary teenage boy. Even the way he spoke. He must not dwell on the past decades much, which is good.

My thoughts had gotten away from me because Alec was now using a pen to poke me. "Huh? What?" I asked stupidly. He rolled his eyes and I swear I heard him mutter 'human' under his breath.

"Would you like to get off the elevator now?" He asked slightly irritated. I stuck my tongue out at him like the adult thing to do, and walked out the elevator. I was surprised when he did it back.

We both stared at each other for a few minutes and then cracked up laughing. When we regained composure we walked down another hallway and turned down two more hallways until we came to a white wooden door. Alec opened it and we walked in. I gasped at the sight.

The room was beautiful. It had a single feature wall, painted a light green, with all the rest white. On one of the white wall were two almost invisible doors, both white. I am guessing one led to a bathroom and the other to the bathroom. There were glass double doors in the middle of the feature wall. In middle of the wall opposite the bathroom doors was a king-sized white wooden bed with white, green and blue patterned bedding, curtains that hung in the doors matched it. The floor was light, well polished wood. There was a single bean bag in one corner, and next to the bed on either side was bedside tables with lamps on, they had green and blue lampshades. The room was very colour co-ordinated.

"Do you like it?" Alec asked gently from behind me. I jumped at his voice, forgetting he was there. I nodded.

"It's such a beautiful room! I would never get sick of this," I said truthfully. He laughed and then pressed a button. The large blank space in the middle of the doors between the bathroom and wardrobe started turning, revealing a large plasma TV, with everything, gaming consoles and DVD player, also with shelfs full of DVD's and games, as well as two shelfs full of books.

"Holy cow; that is freaking awesome!" I nearly shouted, running over to it. This room is totally epic. Alec came over and handed me a remote.

"Now this remote does all weird and wonderful things, don't loose it or you won't be able to control the room. Heidi should come here soon with your belongings, or new belongings what ever, and I shall pop out to get you some food. Will you be fine here by yourself?" He asked. I nodded my head and looked at the remote in my hands. When I looked up and he was gone. Shrugging I went over to the bed. I would look around the room after I have a nap. Taking off my shoes I jumped into the inviting bed and fell into a nightmarish sleep.

**Authors Note:**

**I haven't updated today and I felt horrible, so I have written this for you. I had two of my bestest friends over today so I was a tad busy. :/ Meh, I had heaps of fun! This chapter was mainly a filler for what's happening next. I wanted to put some other things in here, but they are better suited for the next chapter. So sorry about that. Thanks to everyone! You have been awesome! I mean I haven't had so many favourites, alerts and reviews all at once before. Its really amazing. I need to make mental notes of what I need to include in my chapters, because even though I am not up to where the book I have been writing in is, I have kind of left it… Still following but rewriting it better. Yeah sorry about this filler :/ Oh! One more thing, I don't like writing dreams. So that's why I am not writing them. :) Review please xD**


	8. Chapter Seven: Confessions and the Touch

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Chapter Seven: Confessions and the Touch: Bella's Point of View**

"Ugh," I mumbled as I was woken up by a very worried looking Heidi, Alec was standing next to her looking equally worried. He had a steak and egg sandwich in his hand and a glass of what looked liked orange juice in the other.

"Sorry to wake you Bella darling, but we wanted you to eat; and you were having a nightmare," Heidi apologized. I shrugged and Alec carefully, with out touching me, placed my dinner onto a little take what they must have put next to my bed. It smelt wonderful and made my stomach rumble.

"How long was I out?" I asked sleepily.

"Not long only 20 minutes," Heidi answered. I groaned, rolled over and sat up. Swinging my legs over the side of my bed I went and sat on the floor next to the table. "Bella, you can sit on the bed and eat," Alec softly spoke. I blushed and mumbled,

"I don't want to make a mess of the bed," Heidi and Alec laughed.

"Bella, you seriously think that… We have plenty of the sheets for this room, so if you make a mess, we can change them," Heidi told me, picking me up and placing me on the bed. I guess I don't have much choice in the matter.

As I ate the delicious sandwich, I watched as Heidi opened my wardrobe and started putting clothes in it. From what I could see, it was a massive walk in robe with drawers. I must look in there and the bathroom later.

Alec sat quietly on the bean bag; I didn't pay much attention to him. When I had finished the sandwich, I kind of wished I had eaten slower. It was the best sandwich ever. I skulled the orange juice just as quickly. This was a bad idea because it made me need to pee.

I jumped up off the bed and headed for the door that wasn't the one that Heidi disappeared into. Before I opened the door, Heidi handed me a black singlet top and a pair of denim shorts, along with black sandals, along with underwear.

"You should have a shower or bath; actually a bath would be better. There are many different things to use in there. Umm, oh and there are also towels for you to use and toothbrush and… You will fid out when you get in there," She rambled. I nodded and walked into the bathroom.

I quickly started running the bath, putting rose smelling bubble bath in it before running off to the toilet.

The bathroom was beautiful. It was painted similar to the room and it was huge. There was a massive bath that has the jets, there was also a giant shower, the toilet, of course and the basin/sink was big, and so was the area around it.

The bath was almost full and the soapy bubbles were big and fluffy. I quickly found everything I needed in the cupboards under the sink before I stripped and went into the warm bath.

I stayed in the bath just thinking and relaxing for; well I don't know how long, just until the hot water turned cold that I decided to hop out. I quickly dried off and got dressed into the clothes Heidi had given me. They fitted perfectly.

I found a bran new tooth brush and quickly brushed my teeth, and then I brushed my hair. It was very flat and dead looking. I looked around for a hair tie or something to put it up in a bun or something. I found a hair-straightner, a hairdryer, and hair ties, make-up, basically everything I would need. I shakily picked up the hairdryer and hairbrush and got to work.

My hair had transformed into a lively, messy bun on the top of my head. Small strands fell around my face. It looked very pretty. I had applied make up on as well. I had waterproof mascara on and eye liner around my eyes. Very softly though. I also put on cherry red lipstick, but that was all I wanted on. I looked way better then I did before. Taking one more look in the mirror I walked out of the bathroom feeling a bit more confident in me.

No one was in my room when I got there and I felt kind of abandoned. 'They are part of the Volturi guard so they must have been called for something,' I thought to myself, I instantly felt better. Wanting to know what was outside the doors; I walked over to them and opened them. A warm summers evening was outside; the sun was setting which made the trees, grass and town turn gold and shadow-y. It looked fairytale like.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice asked from behind me. I jumped and turned around. My clumsiness kicked in and I tripped over my own feet and fell right onto the vampire behind me. The vampire held me in their arms, and then steadied me. My eyes closed for the whole time. When I opened them I was surprised to see Alec standing their. I looked at him confused. I was expecting to see images, hear things, feel things, but I didn't. Odd. Feeling the need to investigate, I pointed one finger and touched him. Nothing.

A small grin appeared on my face. "Yay! I can touch you, isn't that great?" I got excited. He smiled as I jumped around the room. I must have looked like a complete idiot. All well.

"Bella calm down, Aro wants to see you now," Alec warned, his expression went blank and he watched me as I instantly stopped. I would have to tell my story to Aro, and I won't brush over anything, well I will try. I started to feel a bit nervous and sick at the same time.

"Okay lets go," I tried to sound cheery but failed miserably, 'You will get what you came for soon, and then death,' a little voice told me. I smiled, I couldn't wait for death. When it came I would welcome it.

Alec nodded and walked out of the room, I followed him, trying to stay confident and calm. I got lost in my thoughts with all the things that could happen. When we came to the familiar doors that lead to the throne room, I briefly felt Alec's hand against mine. That gave me a bit of comforting, which was all I needed to get through this. I took a deep breath as Alec opened the door and led me through the doors.

**(Authors Note: Hey People, well there will be a flashback of the event, so if you don't want to read, please don't, its not that bad since I haven't written things like this before, but just in case. Oh and while she is in the flashback, she is telling the story okay? Does that make sense? I will go start of flashback or something so readers who wish to read know, and people who don't, know as well to stop reading. As I said, it wont be a very detailed thing as I haven't and don't really wish to write something so horrible, but I must. So yeah, this was just a warning. Back to the story)**

We walked in and everyone's eyes were on us. I blushed, feeling a tad self conscious. I looked over at Heidi and she gave me an encouraging smile, on which I returned with a small 'thank you' smile. Alec led the way to Aro who was standing in the middle of the room. His eyes looked very grave and saddening. Alec stopped in front of Aro and I stood beside him. "Thank you Alec," Aro thanked kindly, Alec nodded and went and stood next to Marcus, and he then turned and faced me, giving me an apologetic smile.

I turned my attention back to Aro and found he was looking at me with an intense stare. "Hello Bella, now this meeting will all be about you, as you probably guessed. Would you like to sit?" He asked gently. I nodded and turned to look for a seat. Not seeing one I bent to sit on the floor. Aro's voice stopped me, "Bella what are you doing?" He asked, you could hear humour in his voice. I looked up at him confused.

"Sitting?" Well didn't he tell me to sit?

I could tell he was resisting face-palming at the moment. "Bella sit on a chair," he said in an obvious tone.

"There isn't one to sit on sir," I responded. His next comment shocked me.

"Then sit on mine!" That was really unexpected, every vampire, as well as myself, gasped in shock. I cautiously walked over to his throne and sat down. It was very comfy, but cold. Everyone's were still on me. It was kind of annoying but I should get used to it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Marcus call Alec over and whisper something in his ear. He nodded and came and stood next to me. I looked up at him. He was staring straight a head at Aro.

I looked out the window quickly, the sun had disappeared now and the lights had been turned on. The room was alight. Maybe they wouldn't keep me long.

"Bella," Aro interrupted my thoughts, "why exactly have you come?" Aro asked, that was kind of a difficult question to answer but a true answer came into my head.

"I didn't know what else to do, as I am never going to get changed, so I thought I would come here and you can dispose of me, because me knowing is breaking the rules…" I answered, it wasn't the best answer, or the truest but I didn't know how to answer that question when asked outright.

"Hmm, what does the Cullen's know of this?" He asked.

"Nothing, they probably don't know I am even here," That was a true answer.

"Where are they?" This is sounding like a game of 20 questions. I shrugged.

"I have no clue," I knew this would be difficult; I should have been more prepared.

"Tell me of what you told Heidi, and please elaborate a bit more, I could tell you weren't telling her the whole story," he ordered. I took a deep breath and started.

**~The Flashback~**

_It was the 31__st of March and I drove in my truck to The Cullen's House. I had been invited over for dinner and a sleepover the day before and my father said I could go. I was happy because I was staying the night and I walked in, Alice had answered the door. She told me dinner was going to be ready with in 5 minutes so don't bother going anywhere, just straight to the kitchen. Esme was in there cooking me spaghetti bolognaise. It smelt yummy. Everyone was sitting at the dinner table playing cards. Edward stood up and came and greeted me by kissing me on the cheek. We both sat down on his chair and I watched as they played. Then Esme came with my dinner and I went and ate, Edward was there with me. _

_After I had finished, we were called in for a family meeting. Carlisle was the one who spoke. He mainly talked to me. "We are leaving tonight; many people are becoming suspicious about us. Bella you can't come with us tonight, but when you graduate in the June, we will come back and get you. Edward will stay here with you tonight, while we pack up and leave, he will join us tomorrow. Will you be okay with that?" I nodded and turned to Edward. He held me close._

_Everything went in a blur; the house was transformed within an hour. Tables and chairs covered in sheets and clothes packed. The Cullen's beside Edward went for one last quick hunt before they left. It was a teary goodbye, but we thought we would see each other soon._

_When they were gone me and Edward had the whole house to ourselves. I wanted to have a quiet night, peaceful, something to remember and everything until he came back. It wasn't like that at all. _

_We walked up to his room and it was like something possessed him. He started throwing me around, hitting me, calling me names saying that I was worthless. I was so scared; I didn't understand what was happening. I kept hoping that Alice would see what he was doing and come back. But she didn't._

_He started saying about how he was getting what was his and that I was a pathetic whore. I started crying, screaming at him through my sobs telling him to stop. He then started ripping my clothes, I screamed, it was horrible. Then he took of his and started… Doing things to me… It was painful and I punched, screamed and did everything I could to get him off, which didn't happen. _

_After what seemed forever he finally stopped. Which I was grateful for, but he then started back up again with in a few minutes. This went on until I passed out. When I woke up he was gone. I cried and cried and then managed to get home. _

_In June the Cullen's never came and got me. _

**~End Flashback~**

I didn't realise I was sobbing until I felt a pair of arms pick me up and cuddle me to their chest. I hugged the person close, and sobbed into the. I knew that everyone's eyes were on me, but I didn't care.

"Shh, Bella, its okay, your safe now…" Alec cooed into my ear, "Sleep…" and with that I fell asleep in his arms, no nightmares this time.

**Authors Note:**

**Heyy Everyone, well that was pretty hard to write. Was it okay? I didn't really enjoy writing it, but I thought it should be writing in somewhere. It's a long-ish chapter I wrote. Thanks for the favourites, alerts, and reviews, they make my day! Anything bad to say or good about this chapter please mention in a review. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Choices

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Chapter Eight: Choices: Bella's Point of View**

The night went by quickly, maybe that was because I had no nightmares, or thoughts about _him._ I can't believe it didn't affect me when I was saying his name last night, well I don't think it did. I still had my eyes shut tightly, but I could feel a hand in mine. I opened my eyes and saw Alec. I should have known, after what he did last night.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Good morning Bella, how was your sleep?" He asked in a gentle voice.

I spoke, my voice hoarse from all the crying yesterday, "Good, I don't remember having any nightmares, how are you this morning?" I asked with the same courtesy, and a smile.

"I am good. Aro says as soon as you are up to it, to come back to the throne room and we shall continue the meeting," Alec told me quietly, moving some of my hair out of my face and behind my ear. I nodded and started to get up.

"Alec, can you get me some breakfast while I go get ready, the sooner we get this over with the better," He nodded and gave me a quick hug. He looked at me one last time before he walked out of the room.

Knowing he wouldn't take long, I walked into the wardrobe and took out a little black dress and some flats. 'These will do fine,' I thought to myself. I walked back out and into the bathroom. I hopped into the shower and did my usual routine and then got dressed.

When it came to doing my hair I dried it off, and put it into a wavy side pony, and clipped little pieces back with bobby-pins. I put on a pink lipstick and light grey eye shadow. I looked okay-ish. 'Alice would be proud,' I stupidly thought. Angry with myself I walked out the room and bashed into a wall. As I was falling the wall caught me, which is odd, walls don't have arms. Realising my stupidity I blushed. "Why are you blushing dolce ragazza?" Alec asked.

"I thought you were a wall…" I answered sounding extremely stupid. His bright cheerful laugh filled the air, causing me to laugh along with him. After a few minutes or seconds, the laughing died down and Alec showed me over to where my breakfast sat, getting cold. It was French toast. All the food in this place tasted great. Before I knew it, all of it was gone and I was brushing my teeth and reapplying lip-gloss.

"Are you all cool with running at vampire speed?" Alec asked as we went to walk out of the bedroom. I nodded, "Can we run then?" I nodded again and he picked me up bridle style and ran to the throne room. I was giggling from the excitement. We stopped outside the throne room and Alec put me down. I immediately shut up and went serious again. Alec smiled at me and pushed the doors open. All the grim, sad, pity filled faces stared at me as I walked in. I didn't like it.

"Ah, Bella! How was your sleep?" Aro greeted me; he was the only vampire in the room with a smile on his face. He wasn't letting my sad tale get to him. Good.

"It was very nice Aro, I don't think I had a single nightmare; first time in ages. I would ask how yours was but…" I trailed off and he let out a small laugh and had a wide smile on his face.

"My, my, Bella, you are such an intriguing young human," he complimented with fascination in his voice. I smiled, unsure what to say, "If you would like to go sit down young Bella, we shall pick up again from last night." I nodded and looked for a seat, I looked at Aro and he pointed to his throne. He is really surprising, and interesting.

"We have your story Bella, and we know why you came, but we are not sure what you have to gain," he said summing up what he has learned. I nodded waiting for him to go on, "Now tell me Bella, what _did_ you expect when you came here?" This was a better question then the first one last night.

"Well I expected you to ask me why I was not changed, and I expected to tell my story and be killed for knowing the secret," I simply stated. Many of the vampires looked a bit taken back by this.

"Um well yes, but why did you come? I mean you obviously are emotionally scarred and hurt. You know the secret, but you could have just gone on living a simple human life?" He tried to find my reasoning's.

"But you would of come and seen me not changed and killed me anyways, and gone after the Cullen's for not changing me, to many deaths, I thought I would make life easier for everyone," This was starting to get into a debate/discussion. Aro shrugged.

"Mr Cullen, WILL be getting a visit from us. What are your thoughts on how to punish him? No one deserves to have _that_ done to them, and he told you our secret…" Aro knew full well that I had guessed their secret, but I knew he was looking for ways to get rid of the mind reader.

"Well, I think that Alice would see what you are planning on, but I think bring them all in, we could get their side of the story, and then find some way to punish Edward, after all Carlisle is one of your friends and we don't want to hurt him, or the rest of the family," I tried to say something that would make sense, and would be fair. I don't want the rest of the family to suffer. There would be a proper reason for them not to come back for me.

Arp thought for a few moments. "I guess your right, Carlisle is one of my good friends, and I couldn't do that to him." I smiled, "Now onto the next topic," my smiled disappeared, "Are you still wanting to die after all this are over? Or would you like to join our family and become a vampire and part of the guard?" I knew this question would come up. Its one that I was hoping I wouldn't have to answer.

"Can I have a few weeks or days even, until everything is over, to choose? Please? I am not very sure at the moment," I sounded unsure, was this one of those 'answer right now this instant' questions?

"Yeah Bella, what ever you wish, until then, Alec will still look after you," Aro half ordered and half agreed. I nodded my thanks.

"That will be all now Bella, you can go," Aro kindly said, I knew he wanted to discuss my situation with the others a bit more with everyone else. I got up and Alec was immediately by my side. As I passed a quiet Heidi, she put her hand out and stopped me, bringing me into a hug before moving away to let me go.

As we were walking out the room Aro called, "We would like you to join our family Bella," I turned around. His voice was sincere, and truthful. I nodded. Maybe life in the guard wouldn't be too bad. I will ask Alec when we get to my room and I will ask Heidi later.

"Want to run?" I asked Alec. He grinned.

"Thought you would never ask," and with that he picked me up bridle style and ran.

**Authors Note:**

**I am bringing the Cullen's in! In my other story that I wrote, I made it that Edward was killed and I got a review saying Aro wouldn't just kill his friend's son and everything. So I am going to do this different. I like writing little things like this chapter where Bella and Alec are having fun and everything. Dolce Ragazza means Sweet Girl in Italian. I couldn't think of anything he could call her so I just wrote that. This is the second chapter I will upload today. I will write the next one now, or something. If my writing isn't being constant and changing writing styles, please, please, please tell me, I really need to know. Oh and if I write 'I' too much. I was told by my English teacher once that I use 'I' too much. My last chapter I wrote was 4 pages long, I know everyone likes long chapters but, I am determined not to bore people and I do update a lot so that should make up for the shortness of chapters. Again thanks to everyone who reviews, favourites, and alerts this story, it's very good. I smile at everyone of them xD**


	10. Chapter Nine: Bella

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Authors Note: **

**This has been a special request chapter; I hope it is to your expectations and enjoyment Cinda xD**

**Chapter Nine: Bella: Alec's Point of View**

I held the beautiful girl in my arms closer to my chest as I ran her to the bedroom. Her eyes were tightly shut and she had the cutest little smile on her face. All too soon I came to her door. Silently sighing I put her down. She stumbled a bit before looking at me with her large doe like eyes. She lives up to her name; Bella.

Her facial expression went from one of pure enjoyment to one of frustration. All I could think of is to do something to get that expression of her face. I couldn't believe that Cullen would do that to her. How any one could hurt this sweet, gentle creature is beyond me, they should be punished.

"What is wrong dolce ragazza?" I asked, touching her arm gently.

"Nothing, well actually a lot of things," she answered. I opened her door and we both walked over to her bed. She sat down and patted a spot next to her, obviously meaning for me to sit next to her. I did.

"Do you feel like sharing?" I wanted to know what is going through the mind of hers. She looked at me, a debate going on in her mind. I guess she decided to tell me because she then smiled and started talking.

"I came here knowing that if I had a choice I would choose death; I came here to tell my story and to make sure the rest of the Cullen family were safe," she paused for a second, "I just didn't expect I would like it so much here, last time I was so scared and never wanted to return. Every one who I have talked to so far have been great to me and Heidi and you, in fact a lot of people here I don't even really know, care about what happened and me. I don't like making choices and its very nerve racking. What if I stuff up?"

I was about to tell her she won't stuff up but she started up again.

"I don't know what I want any more, and when I come face to face with the Cullen's? What then? They will surely want me back in the family, but _he _is with them, and I don't think I could do that any more." She was really getting it all off her chest.

I decided to interrupt before she started getting upset, "Well I know I would love you here, and to be a vampire. I don't want to effect what you want, but I think you should become a vampire; you are too beautiful to be killed. Even if you do not wish to become a vampire if you become one you can still ask Aro and he will probably grant your wishes of being exterminated," I paused letting all that sink in.

"With coming face to face with the Cullen's again situation; we could do as Aro suggested, I could take you away somewhere safe and far away, and Heidi can keep us in the loop of what's happening; or we could even put them on a TV and we could interact that way," I thought I had finished but my mouth started up again, "if you want to be there in the room with them, I won't nor any one else let them come near you… I will stay with you the whole time."

She gave me a grateful smile. I smiled back. We were in silence for a few minutes until she moved and wrapped her arms around me giving me a hug. I could feel her warm body temperature through mine and her clothes. "Thank you," I heard her mumble against my chest. I smiled and gently rubbed her hair.

Its difficult being with a human, they are so fragile and delicate, one wrong touch and I could break her in half. I felt her smile. She tightened her grip on my t-shirt and we stayed like that for a while. I felt her grip loosen and I waited for her to start to pull away, but then I realised she was asleep. The thought made me smile.

I picked her up with out waking her, so I could put her in her bed, where she would be more comfortable. I pulled back the quilt and sheets and lay her body down; her hands never letting go of my shirt. I have a feeling that if I try to take her fingers of my shirt she will wake up. Since I am a gentleman and don't want to wake her up, I have two choices.

Number Uno: Lay down next to her until she lets go.

Number Due: Take my shirt off and give it to her, and take it back in the later.

Since what she has been through, I would doubt she would want me in her bed when she awake or when ever, so I went with number due. At the quick vampire speed I had my shirt off and was free from Bella's grasp. She snuggled into the shirt and held it close to her as she slept. My guess is that she hasn't slept properly since the _incident _and therefore somehow is managing to have good sleeps here.

Last night I stayed in here most of the night, and then went of to the meeting room. When I came back Bella was having a nightmare, I touched her to try and wake her, and she went silent, which relieved me. Her blood curling screams and whimpers are horrible and saddening to listen to. It's not her fault but it scares me how much she goes through. Edward should die for the pain he is putting and has put my dolce ragazza through. HeHHH

Knowing that Bella would be fine if I left for a few minutes I decided to go to my room and do what I normally do. I also need to talk to Jane. With one last longing glance over my shoulder I ran out of Bella's bedroom.

My room was on the same floor as Bella's. Just 4 doors down. I ran in and got out a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt, walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. Ever since Bella got here my life has transformed. I mean it's like my world revolves around Bella now, instead of my games. I haven't turned on my PS3 or X-box since she got her, I know it's only been a day and a half, but still. Hopping out the shower and getting dressed, I looked in the mirror.

'I wonder if she likes me back…' I thought to myself. I don't know if she would after everything that's happened to her, it may take a while for her to trust again, but she seems to be able to touch me and not touch any one else, which I think it a good sign. She seems to like me, but I think it's only a friend type way. Sighing I walked out my bathroom feeling defeated.

As I headed out of the bathroom, I looked at my room. It's basically the same as Bella's except the colours are black, red and white. I loved my room. I had posters of cars and motorbikes on the walls and my wall with the TV on it was out, it's always out though, it holds my precious PS3 and X-box. I could always play on Bella's ones, or bring her in here… I reasoned with myself. I left my room and went in search of Jane.

I found her talking with Demitri in the lounge room; they had this thing going on for the last few months. I approved of course, he is one of the closest people to me, but it's my sister we are talking about. I knew they heard me come in because they both looked up.

"Heyy people," I greeted casually. They murmured back a 'hi'.

"Can I talk with Jane alone please Dem?" I asked. He nodded and kissed my sister good bye. "PDA! Shield your eyes! It burns!" I all but screamed at them, while covering my eyes. They laughed and I could practically hear Jane rolling her eyes at my immature behaviour. Demitri left the room and probably went to find Felix for a wrestling match or something; it was just me and Jane.

"You don't have to yell that every single time you see us kiss or hug brother," Jane said humour in her voice.

"I know, but I find it funny," I grinned at her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"What is it you wished to speak to me about? Wait don't tell me," She stuck up her hand, making me halt what I was about to say, "I know, Bella."

She knew me too well. I nodded at her. She grinned, she was always right. "You are starting to have feelings for this _human_" She said straight up. I nodded.

"How'd you know sister? Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"I can see it in your eyes when you look at her, and how you seem to never be away from her, I haven't heard you play your silly X-box or PS3 since she arrived," She was good, but I thought I was doing a great job at hiding my feelings towards Bella, "Whether or not any one else has noticed it, I don't know. But I am pretty sure the Masters know about it. It is obvious the human is oblivious to it as well," I sighed in relief at that. She smiled.

"You have been way to long with out a partner brother," I nodded; since I was turned I hadn't had a girlfriend or anything. I did when I was a human, but being a vampire I haven't. "She is a hurt human, you are going to have to be very careful with her, and not push her into anything. I think she would be content just knowing that you would be there for her, and to make sure she is okay." My sister was very kind hearted and good, but she was stuck with an awful power and wishes to make our Masters happy with it.

"Would you like me to talk to her?" Jane asked, I was unsure whether or not this was a good idea, "I won't mention anything about your feelings, I will just take time to make her feel more at home and wanted here." She was pleading now. She knew that I would agree to it.

I sighed and she squealed hugging me. "Thank you brother, I promise I won't harm her any way," I nodded knowing she wouldn't.

"I best be going sister, but it was lovely talking to you about this, I just needed you to know and tell me what you thought," I said standing up from the couch.

Jane stood up as well, "I think its wonderful, just be gentle with her, she may seem like she is over it and is better now, but she isn't, I know she isn't and I haven't even talked to her yet," Jane warned.

We hugged and I left. I will be seeing Jane with Bella soon, but right now I am going to relax, and play on Bella's TV.

I walked in and saw my dolce ragazza sleeping, 'eh, the game can wait a while…' I thought.

**Authors Note:**

**Heyy Everyone! I wrote this in Alec's Point of View. I tried to make it as boyish and fluffy as I can with one of them sleeping. LOL. I hope it lived up to your expectations, it wasn't meant to be in other people's point of views, only Bella's… All well. Something different I guess. So did everyone like it? Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites, its very awesome of you. Bella sleeps a lot, but I think I explained why in the chapter… If any other people have requests for this story, like if you want them to do something, or what ever, write it in a review or something and I will try my best to put it into the story. Thanks again for the support. Oh and Review! **


	11. Chapter Ten: Really?

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Chapter Ten: Really? : Bella's Point of View**

Light scattered over my eyes, the afternoon heat hitting me softly. I breathed in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I might as well of gone back to sleep but then I wouldn't get any sleep tonight. I slowly opened my eyes to a disco ball lit room. It was very pretty and beautiful. I sat up and looked at the foot of the bed and my breath caught in my throat. I must still be dreaming because an angel was standing there. He was tall and dressed in jeans and a white button down shirt. He had the buttons buttoned up only half way showing of his bare chest. He had dark brown messy hair, blood red eyes and he was sparkling.

Then my brain kicked in. The shiny angel in front of me was Alec Volturi. I had the urge to face-palm at the moment. So I did just that. I lifted my hand and hit it on my forehead. When I was done I looked back at the angel – I mean Alec – He looked at me with concern.

"What did you do that for? Are you okay?" He asked. Doesn't he know what face-palming was?

"My thoughts were stupid; I needed to face-palm. And yes, I am okay, just tired." I answered. He looked at me like he wanted to ask more but I gave him a look and he didn't. We stayed in silence for a few minutes. I looked at him curiously. Something different was about him, I couldn't quite place it yet. He has almost the same coloured eyes, his hair is wet… He must have had a shower, oh and his clothes are different! That's what was different his clothes.

"Where's your clothes gone?" I asked. Stupidity filled me as I realised that he was indeed wearing clothes, he looked at me amused. "Ugh! You know what I mean, your other clothes!" He laughed and then answered.

"My shirt was stolen so I had to change clothes," he said simply. Who would steal the dude's shirt? I mean sure he has a nice, really nice, well hot body, but who would steal the poor guys shirt?

"Who stole your shirt?" I asked; this is such a weird thing to be talking about.

"Look in your hand dolce ragazza," he instructed. I looked in my hand and nothing was there, I looked back up at him, "Your other one," this time it was him face-palming. I looked and sure enough there his shirt was, in all its glory and shirtiness. I blushed. I don't remember stealing his shirt. All I remember is hugging him and then falling asleep on him. Oh no. I fell asleep on him. How embarrassing! I blushed at least ten shades darker and threw his shirt at him.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you; literally; and for stealing your shirt, though I have no clue on how I got it," I apologized, fishing for answers at the same time. He laughed.

"Shall I explain for you?" he asked and I nodded voraciously. "Can I sit down?" he asked, I knew he didn't need to, but he must have felt the need to. I made a movement with my hand indicating that he may sit. When he sat he started explaining.

"Well you fell asleep on me, and I didn't want you to hurt your neck or anything so I decided to tuck you into bed, because you were tired. I then tried to make your hands let go off my shirt. You wouldn't let go and I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful and I knew how good sleep can be…" he paused and then continued, "I was left with two options; one: lay with you and hopefully you would let go but I thought you may be uncomfortable if you woke up and I was lying in bed next to you. My next choice that I had was to just take of my shirt and let you have it until you woke up. Which I think was a better idea." He concluded.

I laughed, "So technically I didn't steal your shirt." He shook his head.

"No, you didn't, but I had to leave him behind to get out of your treacherous grasp," He had on a funny accent and winked at me. We both cracked up laughing.

"So what are our plans for the rest of the day?" I asked curious of what there is to do in this castle. Alec shrugged.

"Heidi is coming up in an hour or so to have 'girl time' with you," he scrunched up his nose at 'girl time' I had to agree with him there, "Also Jane would like to meet you." I stiffened. Jane is scary.

He must have seen my stiffening because he smiled kindly and said, "Jane isn't that bad, she is a normal 15 year old girl, you'll love her and I am sure she will love you." He spoke with that much confidence, that I believed him, though I am still going to be careful around her. I shudder at the thought of what she is capable of and what she probably has done.

I am sure Alec could still see that I wasn't too sure about meeting his sister but there was hope in his eyes that we would get along. I was about to say something else when a soft knock was heard on the door.

"Speak of the devil," Alec said jumping up and walking to the door. Jane bustled into the room with her hands open, walking straight at Alec. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on both his cheeks. "Brother, what a long time it has been since I have seen you!" She said in a fake happy tone. Alec smiled at this and played along.

"I know sister, it has been a total of what 2 hours; how did we survive?" He put his hand to his forehead. I laughed at the scene in front of me. Which was a bad idea because then they both turned and looked at me. Jane was grinning and Alec looked on a small smile dancing on his lips. Jane stalked towards my bed. To me she looked threatening and scary. I shifted my eyes back to Alec, fear clear in my eyes. He walked over behind Jane. She turned and looked at them and I could tell they were having a quiet conversation. She must have lost whatever they were talking about because she turned back to me with softer but annoyed eyes.

"Alec is such a worry wart," she said and sat down on the bed. She had on the sulking face that all girls that age wear when they don't get what they want. She had her arms crossed and looked at me. I nodded not sure what to do. With out warning she stood up and wrapped her dead arms around me.

"Its okay Bella, you don't need to be scared off me, I won't hurt you, I promise." She whispered comfortingly in my ear. I nodded against her shoulder, "Brother, we wish for you to leave now," Jane said with authority in her voice. Alec looked over at me. I looked as confused as hell and just shrugged. He rolled his eyes and flicked his sister on the ear. It sounded like two marbles crashing. She swatted his hand away.

"I guess I will see you later ladies," Alec said and walked out the room. I went to talk and then Jane shushed me. I looked at her confused. With in a couple of seconds she smiled.

"He's gone," she laughed and I laughed as well. "I will put on some music… Just incase." She smiled and danced over to the bedside table where my remote for the room is kept. She pressed a button and suddenly music filled the room. The song was Not Afraid by Eminem. I laughed, since I was afraid and now I'm not.

"Bella, want to know a secret?" Jane said mischievously, I nodded, "Alec has a crush on you!" She whispered in my ear. I went still like a statue.

"W-what?" I asked.

**Authors Note:**

**Grr! I just had a mean person write a mean review! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE F*CKING STORY OR WHAT I WRITE, DON'T F*CKING READ IT! HOW HARD IS THAT? THE STORY ISNT FINISHED AND I HAVENT BLOODY WELL EXPLAINED ALL THAT YET, SO WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU TO F*CKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO?**

**Sorry about that everyone else. It wasn't meant for you to read, but the stupid person who wrote the review did it with out signing in and stuff so I couldn't write it too them. It wasn't even constructive criticism so yeah. I am going to explain everything, they just wouldn't let me, or give me a chance, and I am getting there… I am. Right now I am a little bit hurt though. So if I don't update tomorrow-ish don't panic… Yeah sorry again, everyone else you guys are great. Do you like the ending of this chapter? Or do you think I should have written it different? Review please.**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Party Planning

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Chapter Eleven: Party Planning: Bella's Point of View**

Jane burst out laughing, "Bella honey, I was only joking around with you!" I felt relief flood me. I instantly felt better. It's not like I wouldn't want Alec to like me, but I am not sure at the moment. Jane patted my arm, "Did you seriously think I was telling the truth?" Jane asked. Truth is I don't really know. I shrugged.

Jane's face lit up as an idea came to her. "I will be back in roughly ten seconds, getting Heidi to join us." She bounced up and ran to the door, "Start counting… NOW!" She screamed and bolted out the door.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…

"STOP! We are here!" Jane announced full of excitement. She had Heidi in tow.

"Bella, how are you today?" Heidi asked coming over and giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Eh, I'm aright. Tired I guess. Emotionally drained though," I admitted. She patted my back. Jane had come to the other side of me and was waiting until our greeting was over to talk.

"Alright, this is such a poo-party going on here in the castle; nothing has happened here since well," She paused thinking, "last time Bella was here. We need to do something. Everyone is so bored. We should have a Volturi party, just with us Volturi and the humans who work here as well. Let them have some fun as well, they can bring their families. It will be awesome!" I swear she didn't need to breathe. Heidi was smiling at the idea.

"Yeah! Great idea, then after wards they can have a day off. Have you seen them lately? They look so tired and everything," Heidi added. These two vampire girls were actually thinking about the welfare of the humans that worked for them? I was stunned. Deciding to be part of everything I decided to say something,

"Want to ask Aro now?" Both girls looked at each other and grinned. They nodded and dragged me out of my room.

**~Throne Room~**

Heidi knocked on the large doors. Aro's voice boomed through them. "Come in." We all filled in and came face to face with Aro, Marcus and Caius. We all were kind of nervous, but Heidi and Jane could conceal it very well. My palms were sweaty and I rubbed them on my shorts.

"Ah Bella! What are you doing here? Heidi, Jane?" Aro greeted us with much enthusiasm. He stood up and made his way over to us. He patted Jane and Heidi and went to do that to me, but I shied away. Aro noticed I didn't really want him touching me so he didn't.

"Hmm, with this party idea of yours…" Aro said. Hopefully he will agree to it, "I think it's a good idea, I mean we need to lighten this place up a bit don't we?" Us three girls grinned. He laughed.

"Okay I will give out jobs to everyone. Bella, you will make invitations, fancy ones, Heidi will help you if needed. Heidi you will decorate the throne room, with Jane and Bella's help, Jane you shall make a guest list, don't forget anyone, and then go and retrieve human food for the humans. This party will be next Saturday, so in two days… Oh and someone needs to get music, jazz it up a bit," Aro winked at us.

"Now off to work! Chop, chop," Aro clapped, as we scurried off making plans.

We decided that making the invites and handing them out would be number one on our priorities. So we went to the library and made 108 invites for all the people and vampires who work or live in the castle. Also inviting the families along as well, we couldn't forget those.

Once they were made we hurried around the castle handing out the invites to all the humans, who were surprisingly all at the castle, no one was sick or absent, which was a bonus. We then went around handing out the invites to the vampires. We didn't really talk long because we 'only had two days to get everything perfect' as Jane put it.

With my part done we went shopping online for food. Which Jane and Heidi just bought a couple of everything that I said was party and dinner foods. I decided that we should make some type of food, for instance hot chip and sausage rolls, so that the humans, as well as myself, can get some type of food in us, which would fill us up.

It was near midnight before Alec interrupted us. "Ladies, young Bella here needs to sleep, I would like you all to vacate her room," They started to protest but Alec's expression made them shut up. They hung their shoulders in defeat.

"Don't worry Bella, when you wake up we will tell you everything you missed and you may help us design something else! Like the curtains. Oh Heidi, write that onto the list, we need curtains," Jane rambled on as Heidi quickly wrote everything down.

"Sweet dreams Bella," Heidi said, shoving a still talking Jane out the door and closing it behind her. Now it was just me and Alec.

"Would you like me to go get you some food while you get ready for bed?" Alec asked awkwardly from his spot where he stood. I nodded and went up and hugged him.

"Yeah thanks Alec, I haven't seen you all day though," I mumbled into his chest. He hugged me back.

"You have too! But it was like _hours _ago and everything," I nodded and let go. I made my way over to the bathroom. Before I went in I turned back around to say something, don't know what, but Alec was gone. Shaking my head I walked into the bathroom.

**~The Day of the Party~**

The last two days have been a blur. We have cleared the throne room of thrones and decorated the whole place like a club type thing. We had a bar type thing installed where the humans can get waisted. Tables full of food very close to it. We had a DJ set up where the thrones used to be. Seats and couches were pushed up against the walls for people to sit on. It was like a normal club. Everyone in the castle were very excited, and getting ready for the party. Aro was kind enough to let the humans have the afternoon off to get ready, and to get someone to look after the very young kids.

Heidi and Jane were taking a few moments out of their time of getting ready to doll me up. I could do it myself, but I decided just to let them have some fun. They didn't take hours to do it; it was a quick half an hour. For the whole time thoughts of Alec kept going into my head. Every time it happens I inwardly sigh. We haven't seen much of each other lately, but I know he is in my room or near my room when I sleep. I haven't been getting nightmares lately, which is good.

"Bella," Jane sung, I looked up at her, "You are finished," I nodded and looked in the mirror. I gasped in shock. The girl in front of me had her hair in a messy bun, dark eye make up, full cherry coloured lips and a black and red mid thigh dress. I looked down at my feet. I had on black ballet shoes with ribbons of red and black weaving up my shin, stopping half way. I had on silver bracelets and a silver necklace with a heart on it. I looked pretty hot, if I do say so myself.

"Thanks guys," I exclaimed hugging them both. They laughed.

"Your welcome, Alec will be your escort tonight, as always. We will meet you down there, okay?" I nodded. I normally hate parties but this one had gotten me excited. They left me alone in my room.

There was a soft tap at my door, "Come in," I whispered and the door slowly opened to reveal a damn hot looking Alec.

**Authors Note:**

**Haha, I will write the next chapter about the party today. I have some interesting things to write about it. After the party I will get back to the main story line; but I asked xXMizz Alec VolturiXx whether or not some fun was needed and she was all for this, I hope its okay with everyone else who reads. As I have said I will get back to writing the party now. I thought the chapter should end there. I felt it was a bit rushed. Do you people think that? I need to know your thoughts… Review please.**


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Party

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Chapter Twelve: The Party: Bella's Point of View**

Alec looked as handsome as that day when I woke up with him at the end of my bed. He was wearing the same jeans as last time, but this time he was wearing a black button down shirt. His hair was in a mess and he was wearing black skate shoes. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"You look very beautiful dolce ragazza," he complimented. I blushed. "Shall we go to the party now?" he asked. We haven't spent much time together recently and it would be nice to miss the party and stay here with him, but Jane and Heidi would bloody kill me if I did that. Sighing I nodded.

"Would you like to run?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I haven't had any time to spend with you, your girl time is taking forever," he all but whined. I giggled, and we started to walk.

We took our sweet time just relaxing in each others presence. When we finally got to the booming party room, I wished I had walked slower, it was over too soon. We walked in unnoticed to everyone. People and vampires were mixing and mingling everywhere. Many where on the dance floor and some where near the bar. It seemed like everyone was having a good time. We made our way to a vacant corner and sat down on a couch.

I saw Jane and Heidi dancing with two familiar buff guys. Demitri and Felix. They seemed to be having the time of their lives. I felt jealousy swim in my veins as I watched. They get the men of their dreams, who probably won' hurt them, who love them no matter what, and they can actually dance. Sighing I decided I had nothing to be jealous about. Compared to them, I am worthless; maybe I should stick to my original plan and not become a vampire.

Alec must have sensed that something was wrong because he whispered into my ear, "Want to dance dolce ragazza?" his breath against my neck sent shivers down my spine. I nodded and he stood up and offered me his hand, which I gratefully took.

"I can't dance though, your going to have to help me," I whispered gently. He nodded and didn't take me to the dance floor. Instead he just spun me around and we danced right there in front of the couch. I laughed as he swung me around and did all these 70's dance moves. I copied him since most of them were to do with hands. We were having a great time and then suddenly the DJ stopped the music.

"Aright everyone," came Marcus's voice, he was the allocated DJ; "Next song is for couple dances, enjoy." With that What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong came on. Memories of a younger me and Charlie dancing to this song; it was our special song. **(A/N: Its mine and my daddy's special song, and its such a beautiful song, have you listened to it? If not you should :D ) **

I went to go sit down but Alec kept me standing up and brought me to his chest. We started dancing in small circles. I moved my hands up to on his shoulders, and his arms engulfed my middle section. He looked down at me intently and I looked back up at him, before resting my head against his chest. Soon I felt myself get lost in the music. "You don't mind me keeping you for this dance do you?" Alec asked. I shook my head.

"I don't, but this is meant to be a couple's song, didn't you hear DJ Marcus?" I giggled at his name. I felt Alec's shoulders shrugs underneath my hands.

"We can pretend to be a couple for now, because I don't want to dance with any of the ladies over there," Alec motioned with his head, and sure enough there was a group of girls looking at Alec with lust and me with jealousy. Hmm, we aren't even a couple…

I rolled my eyes when I faced back at him. The song had ended and more upbeat music was put on. We went back to doing 70's dance moves. But we were interrupted by Heidi, Jane, Felix and Demitri. They chorused a 'hello'. Alec and I stopped our failed dancing and said hello back.

"You guys look like you're having fun," Jane winked at me. I held in the urge to roll my eyes. Alec answered for us.

"We are," Alec said, slight amount of annoyance evident in his voice. Everyone but us laughed.

"Well brother, you can't hog Bella all night, we are stealing her for a song or two, you may hang with the guys," Jane told Alec. I rolled my eyes. The four started laughing. At the same time Alec and I went,

"What?" and that just put them into more hysterics. I wanted to know what was so damn funny.

Heidi stopped laughing long enough to say "You two." Jeez, what great help. I sighed and made my way to the dance floor leaving all of them behind. Within seconds Heidi and Jane caught up with me.

"Let's show these people what we have been practising," Heidi exclaimed, excitement filling her voice. I groaned; that was the last thing I wanted her to say.

Over the past days when we weren't getting stuff organised, we were in the dance room practising making me dance. They managed to get most of my clumsiness away and teach me how to dance to I Like You Just The Way You Are by Timberland. On which they had conveniently put on the play list next. Sighing I looked over at the guys who had moved spots to right in front of where we were about to dance. I looked at Alec pleadingly. He smiled and shook his head. The start of the song came on, and Jane counted to 3 and we started.

The whole room had their eyes on us and I was as nervous as hell. They had made me learn how to dance how Lauren or Jessica would dance; it wasn't how I would dance no way, but apparently I was a 'natural' at it. I don't know whether or not that was an insult or not. One thing was certain I could keep up with Heidi and Janes pace and not trip over thin air when I was dancing, which I am grateful for.

Time passed quickly and when we did our last move, all I felt was relief. We all grinned at each other and linked arms and walked back to the boys who were staring opened mouth at us. The rest of the room applauded us as we sat down. Heidi sat on Felix's lap and Jane sat on Demitri's. I sat next to Alec.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance!" He all but shouted at me. I shrugged, I didn't call _that _dancing.

"Can I have a drink please?" I asked Alec who in turn nodded and got up.

"What would you like?" I thought about all the yummy drinks we bought.

"Lemon lime and bitters please, that's yum," I grinned. It's my favourite drink ever. He left and was back with in seconds, my drink in his hand.

"Aro and Caius are working at the bar," he laughed giving me my drink. I laughed too and peeked over. Aro and Caius waved; they pulled funny faces and looked so out of place. Heidi had even managed to make them change into little uniforms for the job to play the part. They had on little vests; black and white. Marcus was also dressing the part with baggy pants on and an over sized shirt and jacket with his hair done ridiculously. They looked great. Chelsea, the quiet shield, was walking around with a camera taking pictures of everyone and everything. She came up to us.

"Heyy everyone, say cheese!" We all grinned and yelled cheese in many different funny voices. We all laughed. She looked at the picture she had taken on the screen and mumbled 'perfect'. She turned to leave, but then decided she had to ask something.

"Has anyone seen Afton? He seemed to have disappeared…" We all looked at each other and then shook our heads, she turned sad, "Oh okay maybe some one else has seen him," she turned and walked of in search of her mate.

Soon enough it was two in the morning and all the humans had gone home, I was the last. I yawned and Heidi and Jane offered to help me back to my room. Alec tagged along too.

When we got to my room Alec waited outside as Heidi and Jane got me out of my dress and into a singlet and shorts which are my pyjamas.

"We won't see you tomorrow, so you will be stuck with Alec the whole time," Heidi said, like it was a bad thing.

"Why? Where are you going?" I asked.

"We are going food finding, and also Aro would like a word with you tomorrow morning, with just you and the leaders, maybe Alec as well… But yeah, we will see you on Monday! Night sweetie," Heidi kissed my forehead before walking out. Jane hugged me and whispered in my ear,

"If Alec does anything stupid tell me and I will sort him out," She winked, like Alec would do anything stupid.

We exchanged good night and she walked out the room and Alec came in. He sat down on the bed and patted my head.

"Sleep dolce ragazza, sleep," and with that he got up and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Authors Note:**

**Well, did ya'll like it? I like ending my chapters with her sleeping, because I can then move the time frame and stuff. My chapters are getting longer, yes? Now I am going back to the actual story line. I was going to write a scene with a male vampire touching her arm or something and all that jazz, but I don't know who I would make the cultrate and it would ruin the party mood for everyone. I am very happy with all the feedback and how many people actually like this story! It's brilliant. Review please. **


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Incident

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Chapter Thirteen: Incident: Bella's Point of View**

Well, its morning. I thought to myself. My eyes were still closed but I could hear birds singing. This is a brand new day. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Cold air suddenly washed over my whole body and I groaned and reached out trying to find my blanket. I came up empty. Sighing I opened my eyes and the sight shocked me so much I screamed.

The ENITIRE guard was standing next to my bed looking at me. Well not the entire, I probably got a bit carried away with that, Jane and Heidi are missing due to food shopping for them. "AH! What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at them. They all laughed and one of them (a male) did a really evil horrible laugh that reminded me of how _he_ laughed in his room so many months ago.

**~In Her Attack Type Thing~**

Between the times I blinked and opened my eyes I was back at _his_ house in _his_ room. I looked around and started sobbing. I was in a terrible state, back how I was at the time.

"Bella why are you crying? You wanted this," _his_ voice rang out loud and clear. I saw him stalking from in the shadows over to me. He had a look of pure evil on his face.

"Stay away," I cry trying desperately to move away, "Go away," I was sobbing so much. He by this time made it to the bed and was crawling on it. I screamed and started thrashing around. An invisible force was trying to pin me down.

"Shh dolce ragazza, don't worry, come back, its not real," A sweet voice tried to coax me out of my state. I started sobbing heavily. I kept mumbling one name over and over again 'Alec'

"I'm here Bella, its okay I'm here," his voice whispered softly to me.

"Who's Alec Bella? One of your past boyfriends?" He was getting dangerously close now. I shook my head; hoping this would all go away. On which it did.

**~ End Attack~**

Alec had cradled in his arms as I sobbed. He kept muttering things into my ear, nice things, until finally I stopped sobbing. I had those annoying hiccups that always come after crying. Everyone had left the room so it was only Alec and I left alone. I looked up to him and he looked down at me. He moved his hand from on my arm and brought it up to wipe my tears away.

"Dolce ragazza what happened?" Alec asked concern laced his voice. I shrugged not really knowing what to say.

We kept in that position for I don't know how long. A soft tap was heard and Alec sat up straighter and said "Come in," Aro, Marcus and Caius filed in. My eyes widened and I sat up.

"Hello Bella, Alec," Marcus greeted instead of Aro. They all looked at Alec and me. I probably looked horrible with puffy red eyes, and last nights make up running down my face, tears streaks, hair a mess and in my pyjamas. I nodded not trusting my voice.

"Hello Masters," Alec said, gently putting me off him and standing up. They waved at him and Caius said well ordered,

"Alec sit down with Bella this instant," Alec sat back down and pulled me into the position we were in before they came in. They smiled, but had pity in their eyes. I am getting sick of being looked at with pity. No way should they pity me. I growled, not as terrifying as a vampires but it sounded scary to me. Everyone looked at me shocked.

"Stop. Looking. At. Me. With. Pity." I growled at them. They looked a bit taken back, but then realisation lit their eyes. They smiled but this time without the pity. I relaxed a bit.

"Okay Bella, we are sorry," Aro apologized. I nodded and snuggled back into Alec's chest.

"We heard about your little… incident this morning," Aro chose his words carefully. He sounded as though he was accusing me of something. I looked down saying nothing.

"It doesn't matter much Bella, but if you wish to become a vampire most human memories fade, you might trust male vampires again, like you trust young Alec here," Aro motioned to Alec who was quiet.

"You don't have to try and convince me any more Aro, I have already chosen to join your guard," I confessed. I knew that I haven't really thought about it, but truth be told, this is probably what I would choose anyways. Everyone looked pleased with my decision. Aro clapped once.

"That is such a good thing to hear Bella, but are you sure? You must be sure young one, other wise its pointless us turning you and you not being happy here," I think Aro actually cared about me. I nodded.

"I am sure Aro, I don't think I had much choice in the matter after meeting everyone," I confessed again. Aro looked so happy, joy was radiating from him all over the room. I laughed.

"That is brilliant news Bella, when would you like to be changed?" he asked, now this I don't really know. I shrugged.

"After we have the meeting with the Cullen's," I felt Alec vibrate at the mention of them. I patted his leg lightly.

"Well Bella, you will be pleased to know that we have contacted the _Cullen's_," Aro growled their names. Everyone here must dislike them now, which I felt kind of guilty for… Kind of being the key words in that sentence. I gave him my whole attention.

"They will be coming here within a few days for the trial. Would you like to go with Alec somewhere? Or would you like to stay here?"

**Authors Note:**

**Heyy, I am writing this before I write this chapter. Last night I was going to update this again, and I was doing well on this chapter and then… WE HAD A POWER CUT! And all my stuff got washed away! Only like a line was remaining, because I had started this chapter and then went to go eat or something and saved it. Now I have re-done it and well yeah… You people amaze me seriously. Some body asked (don't remember if it was this story, probably wasn't) If I was an Australian, I am. Lol. **

**I have a message for Cinda, My other story that you read, I don't have the right computer to keep writing, its broken at the moment, but it will be fixed ASAP! I cant just write the next chapter because I am almost finished it on my other computer so yeah :/ My dads a computer person and I don't think my computer is number one on his list. Sorry. **

**This was a short chapter, I am sorry for that, but I want your opinions, shall Bella go with Alec or stay and meet the Cullen's and face Edward again? I was kind of disappointed in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am loving the feedback I am getting! Keep it up and I will keep writing, well I will keep writing anyways so meh. Review xD**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Writing

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Chapter Fourteen: Writing: Bella's Point of View**

I thought for a moment and looked up at Alec. It would be nice to spend a whole week or a few days somewhere with him. We could have so much fun and we could communicate through the TV thing, like Alec suggested. I don't really want to see _them _again because they will probably want me back with them, and _he_ will also be there. It probably won't do me any good emotionally.

'You came here to be free off him, to get back at him for what he did,' my subconscious reminded me, 'you must stay and face your demons' Sighing, I mentally nodded.

"I will stay here Aro," I quietly answered. There was pleased smiles on everyone's faces, well almost everyone's, besides Alec. 'I will have to ask him later,' I mentally thought.

"If you would get up and dressed now Bella, I would like you to help us know everything about what happened on that dreadful night," I looked unsure, "Just write it all down, so if you get too emotional on the day of the trial, Alec or someone can read it out for you," Aro smiled. Good thinking batman. Everyone looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Bella, are you okay? Alec feel her head, make sure its okay," Alec placed a delicate hand on my head, it felt lovely and cool.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked again.

"Master she feels normal," Alec looked up at Aro. They were all looking at me funnily.

"If you're normal why did you call Aro 'batman'?" Marcus asked. With that I started laughing. I must have said that out loud. They thought something was wrong with me because I called Aro batman… Wait, I called the leader of the vampire's batman! This is just too funny for words. I had tears streaming down my face for the second time this morning, but for a totally different reason. After about 5 minutes I calmed down and looked at everyone.

They had amused expressions. They have been around for centuries, they must have seen everything and know so much, but they couldn't figure out Batman! I shook my head.

"You need to watch the movies," I mumbled before rolling onto my stomach.

"All in good time my dear," Caius said a smile in his voice, "we shall leave you to get dressed, Alec come with us." All four men got up and walked out the room, leaving me alone.

I huffed and sat up on the bed. I pulled the closet pillow to my body and hugged it. Something black was left in the open from underneath it. "Huh?" I whispered to myself, reaching over and picking it up. It was Alec's shirt from last night. 'What an odd spot for it to be…' I confusingly thought to myself. I put it back where it was and placed the pillow on top of it. 'Another thing I am going to have to ask Alec about,' I thought warily.

I got up and did my morning routine. Within ten minutes I was showered and dressed.

Today was going to be a long day, so I threw on black sweats and a blank tank top to match. I put on white socks and big heavy ug boots, also black, but with a little fluffs of white on them in a pattern. I walked out of my room surprised that the four men where still there. They nodded and we started walking.

None of us talked for the whole time it took us to get to our destination. We were in the tallest tower, where the wives of Aro and Caius live. It was very fancy here and very old fashioned. I looked all around me at everything, taking it all in. We came up to a large wooden door, much like the one for the throne room, but instead of having carving in it, it was outlined in gold and had different patterned gold symbols and drawings on it.

Aro took out a large rusty gold key and put it into the lock, opening it up. We all walked in.

It was a huge office, at least 2 stories high and at least 25 meters square. It had shelves everywhere going right until the roof, and they were stacked with books of all different sizes and colours. I stared in awe.

I heard Aro, Marcus and Caius chuckle at my expression and I felt Alec gently pushing me into the room. They led me over to a desk where a pen and a stack of paper sat and also a notebook computer. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the chair. I felt a slight breeze as Alec moved at vampire speed and with in seconds received another gust when he returned holding a chair that originally was on the other side of the room. He placed it down and plopped on it.

"We will have some one bring you food and water regularly," Aro told me. I looked at him confused and questioningly. All three kings nodded their heads and walked out, closing the door behind them.

"I am guessing they want me to write everything down now and for the whole day…" I muttered out loud, mainly to myself but Alec answered.

"Yeah, I said not to have this approach, but they obviously don't really listen and I can't obey them can I?" I have a feeling that was rhetorical, but I shook my head anyways.

"Its okay Alec, I will start typing on the notebook, and can you write down what I said the other day in the throne room, and any other incidents? I am going to write everything that happened since then," I explained. If I had to write it all, and Alec was here to baby sit, the least he can do is write a bit too.

**~Later~**

So we started writing/typing for an hour in silence. Alec was going at human pace probably so he wouldn't be so bored when he has finished and I am still typing frantically away. For some reason it hurt me less to write down everything that had happened, almost like it wasn't real. I don't know why, but it felt as if I was getting some closure. I smiled, closure was all I need.

After 2 hours Alec finally looked up from his writing and dropped his pen. Well, he had looked up plenty of times during that time period, to glance at me and look back down, but I was doing the same to him. I was almost finished the whole night, I never missed anything out at all, and I went into great detail. I still need to write what happened afterwards and everything, and my attacks, but that shouldn't take too long.

Within those four hours I was done, much to my relief. Alec had been sitting very still since he finished. When I had finished I left it open on the screen and turned to face him.

"Done?" he asked. I nodded. I will bring up the things I must ask him now.

"I have a few questions for you Mr Volturi," I said in a dark voice swinging my chair around and fake glaring at him. He gulped and looked at me. Humour in his eyes, but he was putting on a scared act. I laughed evilly and started firing my questions.

"First of all, I would like to know why you had a long face on when I chose to stay here," I eyed him carefully, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Uh, well, um…" he started, not really knowing what to say. I smiled,

"Just what I thought, are you going to answer me?" I asked. This was a fun game. Alec nodded finding words.

"Well, I thought maybe if you weren't here, there would be less emotional stress involved and I could take you somewhere to relax, I had a wonderful place in mind where I would of taken you," Aw, he was thinking about me. He is such a sweet.

"What place?" I asked all happy this time. He smirked.

"Not saying, because you will change your mind. But I promise, sometime I will take you there, maybe after your changed," he promised. I sighed in defeat. Onto the next question.

"Why is your shirt under my pillow?" His eyes went wide and he shifted again. He looked down and refused to say anything. I got up and walked over the meter to where he sat and grabbed his chin firmly, making him look at me. I repeated my question, "Why is your shirt under my pillow?" Slight annoyance evident in my voice.

He broke his face away, but still kept eye contact. "Well after your first night here, I noticed you had nightmares so as my duty or care I came to see if you were alright and you seemed to not have as many nightmares as I came nearer," he paused for a moment, "And after the night when you stole my shirt, you never had a single nightmare the whole time you had my shirt. So I figured out that you can sleep when you smell my scent, so every night when you are asleep I slip my shirt from the day underneath your pillow…" he confessed, looking down again once more.

I sighed; I guess that was alright as well. "You should have told me," I whined patting his head. I went onto my act again. "One last question for you and your free to go," he looked up.

"It has something to do with a joke Jane said…" I looked into his eyes for a moment; pure worry and fear were holding them captive. 'Just let this one go,' the voice in my head told me. I agreed with it.

"Um, you know what, never mind, doesn't matter, you are free to go," He smiled and got up. He picked me up and ran out the room and to the throne room, where we will receive the next instructions.

The last question for Alec still swimming around in my head.

**Authors Note:**

**Well, that chapter was a bit better. I tried to make it fun but serious, I don't know how well I did with it though. You can probably all guess what the last question was can't you? Hopefully the next chapter will have the Cullen's in it. As this story has gotten longer then I ever thought it would, and well I haven't even gotten up to the good bit yet. But when it gets to the good bit, there won't be much after that. I don't want to put any crazy chicks after Alec or some random after Bella, in some stories I find that annoying so I don't want to do that to you. Thanks everyone, you are all awesome. Review please x**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: We Meet Again

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Chapter Fifteen: We Meet Again: Bella's Point of View**

I was told last night, very briefly by Alec, to wear something nice today, and that he will be here to collect me at 11 o'clock sharp. No one has been around for the last couple of days, today is the day of the trial. For some it would be normal to think that since I have wanted this day for so long, that I would be eager, which I am, of course; but I am scared and a bit nervous as well. So that's why I have had an hour long bath and rushing to get ready as its 10 o'clock and I need to get everything perfect with me.

I am currently wrapped up in a bathrobe searching through my wardrobe for something to wear. I groaned in frustration. There are so many different dresses and clothes to choose from. I finally settled on a black dress and black 6 inch high heels. The dress, on which I chose, went knee length. There was a belt that came around at the bust, but came from the design and turned into the dress elastic at the back. Down from it, the dress went in a flow. The top bit was plain and strapless.

I put on light make up, but with shades of grey, and I put on a pink gloss on my lips. 'I seem to wear black a lot,' I thought smiling, as I curled my hair.

By now I was as nervous as. It was 10:59 am and I was impatiently sitting on my bed staring at my alarm clock. The second it turned to 11:00, I heard a tap on my door, "Come in," I called standing up, making my way over to the door, where Alec now stood, dressed in his Volturi outfit.

"You don't have to do this now," Alec said soothingly, touching my arm gently. I shook my head to get me out of my dream like state.

"No I have to do this, let's go," I mumbled, brushing past him and walking out of the door. Within seconds he was next to me.

**~The Throne Room~**

We walked in silence to the throne room where Aro, Caius and Marcus were waiting. They all had grim faces on, also with their capes and hoods up. I looked around the room and noticed a few changes. Next to their throne was a new seat, a comfortable looking chair, coloured navy blue, their was what looked like a human sized cage on one side of the room (furthest away from the navy blue chair), and 6 worn out seats placed next to it.

I looked at the four people in the room questioningly. "You will understand when we start young Bella," Aro addressed me, and to Alec he said, "Do you have the papers? The prisoners will arrive soon," Alec nodded and pulled out a large file from underneath his coat.

"Prisoners? I thought there was only one…" I muttered making everyone look at me.

"Well they all wouldn't come… peacefully," Aro chose his words carefully. I nodded; maybe they did know what _he_ had done. That thought made my blood boil.

"So how is this happening?" I asked for the umpteenth time. I saw the majority of them roll their eyes.

"A lot like a human one would, except for we do it the old fashioned way," Aro told me again, "You know, we still let them have some say, but we torture and kill them in the end." I nodded. I already knew this but I like being told; hopefully it will seem real in the end.

"Okay Bella, you must be standing when they are brought in," Aro instructed, "and then you will sit on that chair there," Aro pointed to the chair, "Um what else? Oh, don't talk unless spoken too, and be truthful, which I know you are; try not to be overly emotional though, it can be annoying sometimes." Aro rushed. I caught it all and went and sat in my seat.

I took deep breaths and thought about things that make me happy. 'Flowers, puppies, smiley faces, Alec, balloons, wait Alec?' I shook my head.

"They are coming now," Aro's voice rang out through the room. I stood up and tried to stay as still as a statue. I felt Alec's presence behind me. I quickly glanced back at him and he smiled sweetly at me, I smiled back and took one last deep breath before facing the front, where the doors were slowly being opened.

The whole guard were escorting the Cullen Coven into the room. The females came in first, Alice followed by Rose who had Esme behind her. They all glanced at me and quickly relocated their eyes to Aro, Caius and Marcus. The males came in next, in the order of what their mates came in, Jasper, Emmett and then Carlisle. The one in question was led in last; _he_ had four people escorting him, Felix, Demitri, some other vampire I don't know and Jane. Heidi was escorting the ladies with Afton and Chelsea while three other guard people who I don't know their names yet, where taking care of the gentlemen.

Instead of looking at the Masters he never took his hate filled eyes off of me. I glared right back at him as he was locked in the cage. I found it odd that I could look at him without being afraid, maybe I have gotten it or maybe it's because I know I am safe here.

"Now Aro, friend, is this really necessary?" Carlisle asked from where he stood in front of his seat. All the guards stood around them, eyeing and making note of every single on of their moves.

Aro stepped forward, "Yes dear Carlisle, see you are all under examination as for breaking laws on unhuman or unvampirific laws," **(A/N: Just go with it, I don't think there is a unvampirific thing but meh, I am trying to make it sound cool and work ;D )**

Carlisle looked down and stood quietly like the rest of them. "Now let's get started," Aro clapped his hands with a smile on his face; he is now in his glory.

Just as everything was about to start; _he _yelled, "Bella why are you doing this? I love you, you love me too, Bella why?" I quickly glanced at Aro and he shook his head telling me not to comment or say anything. I looked back over at where he was; I don't know what I used to see in him.

Jane's cheeky grin caught my attention. She winked at me and proceeded to say, "Pain." With that _he_ was on the floor of his cage screaming in agony. Good. He deserves a lot more.

Just as me and Jane were getting into it Aro called it off by a hand signal. The Cullen Coven didn't know where to look, some where looking at the pathetic thing still on the floor; others were looking at Aro, me, or just the wall.

"Another repeat like that Edward and we won't give you a second chance," Aro told him in a deadly voice. He emphasized on 'won't' I smiled at that.

"Would you all please sit down so we can get this over and done, I must kill someone shortly after this so," Everyone sat down immediately except for the guard, Aro and Edward, they where the only ones who still stood. I found it kind of funny what Aro had implied, but contained my humour.

"Mr Edward Cullen, do you know why you are here?" Aro asked like any lawyer in court would.

"I read your mind so I do know what I am here for," Aro growled at him and probably said or visualised something horrible because the look of amusement on his face dropped immediately.

"You are here on the fact that you have broken the vampire number one law, never tell a human unless you wish to change them OR kill them; on which you have done neither. The other reason you are here is that you have used and in blunt terms raped Miss Isabella Swan in your own bedroom," Aro bluntly told him, "Do you deny any of this?" Edward stayed silent knowing that with one touch, Aro would know he was lying and it would be over any ways.

"Ugh, why am I doing it the hard way?" Aro asked himself, before advancing to Edward's cage. "Hand," Aro ordered and Edward reluctantly put his hand out and Aro touched it.

"I find you guilty, your punishment will be 2 months torture from Jane, and then to be slowly burnt to ashes." Aro signalled the end of that.

Edward obviously seeing that as the sealing of his fate fell to his knees. Carlisle stood up in distraught,

"Aro, this is unnecessary!" he exclaimed.

**Aro's Point of View**** (A/N Bet you never expected this =] )**

I turned to glare at my old friend, "Carlisle this is totally necessary, this … Thing has broken our laws and we told him kill her or change her and then he didn't, he also raped the poor girl for heavens sake," Annoyance and aggression in my voice. He looked taken back, but sat down. His 'family' looked over at him desperately. He shook his head and I inwardly smiled.

I eyed all of them suspiciously. The majority of them have powers; one even has the power to see the future, why didn't they help Bella?

I went to the end of the row, towards Alice. "Stand," I ordered and she did as she was told, "You have the power of foresight, why didn't you see nor do anything to stop Edward from doing this?" I asked impatiently, holding out my hand on which she placed her delicate one in. I saw all her memories and such and then came to the day they were leaving Bella at her house.

_**Alice's Memories:**_

"_Bye Bella, I shall see you soon," Alice winked at Bella, before hugging her. She was the last one to say good bye._

"_Yeah see you Ali, I'll miss you," Bella said quietly hugging her back._

_She started driving away and was about 300km out of Forks when she had a vision of what was happening. She gasped in shock._

_Within seconds another picture came up of Bella here in Italy with Alec, happy as a vampire, being part of the guard. They were laughing and having a good time._

_When that vision was over she smiled, 'I must tell them' she thought and got everyone to stop the cars. _

_She told everyone in great detail what she saw, and many of them looked appalled and disgusted. _

_Rose had a look of pure hate on her face, due to what happened in her past life._

"_She turns out happy in the end, but we can't do anything for Edward, he is dead to us now," Alice concluded._

"_Can't we do anything for Bella?" Rose asks, Alice shook her head._

"_She won't be happy if we do,"_

I came out of Alice's memories. I repeated the whole event to Bella as well as everyone else in the room. Leaving out the part of her and Alec of course, just saying that she would be happy here and she would be in the guard. Which I guess has come true.

I went through the line retelling the thoughts and memories of that family on that event; the pure hatred, heartbreak and personal thoughts on the subject. They didn't want to lose a brother and a sister, but when they thought of what Edward had done to their sister they all thought he deserved it, even Carlisle and Esme did deep down.

We have one last person's thoughts to hear. She would like to tell you them herself. I turned to look at Bella and nodded. Alec handed her the file where the events were written in such detail. She read through it with a strong, brave voice that hardly ever faltered. I felt kind of proud of her, doing that.

Half way through I turned and looked at the Cullen's (not including Edward) They all had looks of pure hatred and saddened looks on what they let this girl go through. They call themselves more human because of their diet, but they let someone go through that; Shame on them.

I heard Edward growl at me from where he sat. I looked at him and then at Alec who cut off all his senses besides hearing, like I taught him, immediately. I saw Jasper look a bit uncomfortable, of course, he can sense emotions. I looked over at Leigh one of our recently founded Volturi guard members. He used his power to cut off all the Cullen's powers in the room. They stayed silent and listened intently to what Bella was saying.

She finished her bit and read the note at the bottom I left her. 'Read Alec's as well' I had written. She looked up at Alec and he nodded at her. And she begun,

"Alec has written down the events I have had here, and what I have told him off," she started and went and read Alec's version with the same strong voice.

When she had finished I let her last words ring out, before I said, "Now Bella is there anything you would like to say to anyone here?"

I knew she had something to say from the start, I let her have her moment. She got up from her seat and walked towards the Cullen's and Edward. Alec trailed closely behind her.

"Edward," She addressed him, "I do not love you at all, not a drop since you done that to me, I hate you full of passion and I hope that you go to hell." I knew that she knew it wasn't that scary or threatening, but she said it in a dark, dark voice. He opened his mouth to say something but I gave him my death glare and he shut up. Bella then turned to the rest of the coven.

"You are no longer my family," she told them bluntly before turning away and leaving a very shocked coven.

It was my turn to say something, "Take it away," I ordered the guard and they picked up the cage and took it to the dungeons or in other words the torture chamber.

"You, the Cullen Coven, are to not come here ever again, or within a hundred km radius of Miss Bella Volturi," I used her new name, out of the corner or my eye I saw her smile.

"You may be escorted out of the castle and onto a plane that will take you where ever you want to go," I nodded at the rest of the guard. As they were leaving I added,

"The Volturi will be keeping a close eye on you," I warned as the doors closed. I turned back to a grinning room.

**Authors Note:**

**OMG! I am so, so, so sorry for not updating yesterday, I just had so much on! I am terribly sorry again, but I hope this chapter made it up to you. I even put in Aro's Point of View, but I didn't want to bore you or anything with repeating the same thing over and over again for the memories so I just brushed over them. I hope this chapter pleased you and that you think Edward's punishment is what he deserves. Also, as you will find out, or have guessed, this chapter is the one where Bella gets better, and can say his name, and not has nightmares, she will be able to touch male vampires now. xD I might even feel game enough to write a torture seen for you. Is that how you spell it 'torture' because my Word is being gay and not telling me how to spell it and saying I spelt it wrong. Please Review x**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Ashes

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Chapter Sixteen: Ashes: Bella's Point of View**

That was… easier then expected. I surprised myself when I talked without blubbering or breaking down. I just thought of all my anger and hate towards them. They knew and never came and saved me. They could have distracted Edward without me knowing. How dare they! I will never forgive them, I vowed.

I looked up at Alec who was staring at me intently. "What?" I asked some type of emotion I couldn't place lined my voice. Everyone else seemed to be distracted talking amongst themselves. He shrugged and came and hugged me. I heard the doors open and the guard filed in, only one person missing. Jane.

Heidi came over with a grin plastered upon her face. "You did amazing Bella! I am so proud of you, I can't believe you said that completely strong and spoke to them the way you did," She exclaimed hugging me a big to tight. I hugged her back with what I thought was the same amount of force. We pulled apart and grinned. Everyone came up to me and congradulated me.

One male vampire came up to me and patted me on the back. I stood shocked, nothing happened when we came into contact; I grinned and looked at the room, everyone in the room stopped completely and looked at me. I looked up at the blonde haired vampire and smiled, "What's your name?" I asked; since I was going to be living with him I might as well know his name. He grinned at me,

"My names Leigh," he held out his hand, on which I took in a firm grip.

Suddenly it wasn't only the girls who were hugging me, but a massive group hug with everybody. Even Aro, Marcus and Caius were part of it. We celebrated for a bit before the leaders moved away and Aro called, "Quiet!" on which everyone all stopped talking and moved into lines. Heidi moved me into position next to her.

"This trial was a complete success, I would like to thank you all for being apart of it, as usual," he started looked at each and every one of us, "I would also like to welcome Miss Bella to our guard, as she will be changing later on today," As he said this everyone started clapping and excitement moved through my body, "You may leave now and do what ever it is you wish to do now," With that the room quickly emptied.

Alec, Heidi and I were the last to leave besides the leaders obviously. "So Bella, what do you want to do as your last few hours of being a human?" Heidi asked getting excited. I had one thing on my mind, I needed to ask Jane something though.

"I would like to talk to Jane for a minute and then do everything!" I nearly shouted the end, and then decided to wiggle my eyebrows at her and then turned and winked at Alec. That got a laugh out of every body.

"Jane first? That okay?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah sure, but she is in the middle of doing the punishment, she can take a two minute brake I guess," Alec shrugged as he told me this. I nodded and they led me down, deep into the castle.

Alec pushed open a door and suddenly all we heard was Edwards agony filled screams. I heard Jane laugh evilly before saying over the screams, "This is for hurting my friend," followed by more of his pathetic screams.

We walked in and Jane quickly glanced at us and smiled. Demitri was there with an unlit match. Edward lay on the floor in a fatal position screaming his head off. He looked pathetic. He had his shoes and socks off. Jane nodded and Demitri lit the match with a scrape and sizzle.

I could tell Jane dimmed the torture just a little bit because he suddenly stopped screaming and started whimpering. But not for too long, because Demitri grabbed his right foot and stuck the lit match into his little toe. He screamed out as little purple flames broke out and his little toe turned into dust. Demitri vacuumed it up into a little jar and labelled it 'Edwards's right little toe' and put it on a shelf. His screams picked up again.

"Hey guys can you wait outside the sound proof door for a minute," I asked everyone as I walked closer to Jane. They all left and it was just me, Jane and Edward screaming in agony on the floor.

"What brings you here Bella?" Jane asked. I just went up and hugged her.

"I am changing this afternoon," I told her and she squealed, still torturing Edward, she wouldn't forget not to, she is just like that.

"I am guessing that's not all," she read my face and that told her what she wanted to know.

I looked away from her to a spot on the wall before muttering, "I think I have a crush on your brother," I then quickly glanced at her face.

She was smiling like an idiot, "Huh? Aren't you mad?" I asked. She shook her head as a 'no'.

"I think it's cute, you know he really likes you back," she patted me on the back looking at Edward again, "Hey, listen sweetie go enjoy the rest of your human hours, don't worry about me, Demitri and I have this under control," she motioned around the room. I nodded and hugged her in my human self one more time before leaving the room letting Demitri back in and finding Heidi and Alec in deep, quiet conversation. I walked up to them and they stopped.

**Torture Scene – Jane's Point of View**

I looked at the pathetic excuse for a being in front of me. I had him on max pain and had been going at this since Bella had walked in here. She was so brave for that, and she finally realised that she liked my brother. It was obvious she was in love with him, but too afraid to admit it. She looked at him with big love filled eyes that any one could see, except for Alec. It was the same vice versa, they just couldn't see it. They even acted like a couple.

I heard Edward's screams turn to growls, but filled with pain. He managed to scream out a sentence, "She loves me," he grunted before giving into the screams again. Demitri looked at me and I shrugged. I turned my full attention on him and decided to speak the truth.

"You heard her before, and you can see it in her eyes. She doesn't love you any more, she hates you. She is in love with my brother Alec and is turning by his venom," Alec had confessed to me that Aro wished for his venom to turn her, he was unsure at first but agreed non-the-less. He has also fed a lot recently and has gotten his friends and Aro to make sure he doesn't kill her. He growled more.

Every ten or so hours I was told to get Demitri to burn a little bit more of Edward away. We are collecting the dust/ashes from him and keeping them in separate jars, which we are going to take to different places all around the world and burry deep within it. That way there is no chance that he can come back to life.

I nodded at Demitri and I dimmed my torture, just a tad, as a lit match burned through another toe. Edward screamed out in pain. The purple smoke from the last toe was still up in the air, the new smoke mixed into it. The smoke gathers in a cloud until a door is opened and it moves out.

I walked up close to him and saw the pain in his eyes. He was locked up in chains, that if he had the strength and patience to do, he would break, but he couldn't. I pulled a chair over and opened at page one of what Bella had typed up for earlier on today. I started reading really slowly, making him revisit his memories and feeling the pain and hearing of the pain Bella went through.

I will read and re-read this book so many times that it will be more then burned into his brain, it will be his brain, and as we are burning the remains of him, his face, all he will be able to think is the words that I say and what Bella has written. I will get Bella to add to my torture by when the time comes, write about how much she loves Alec and how much she hates Edward. I will read that to him once a week; until the two months are up.

Personally I would of thought he deserved a lot more then this for doing what he did, but Master was thinking about me, and how I like to be with my family and friends and how I would be needed in the guard. I smiled at the thought; Master is so kind like that. He was also so kind as to let Demitri help me out with the torturing, because I then have some wonderful company and we can be together while I still use my power on Edward. Master has taught me well.

Heidi is going to be bringing me humans every second day because my power makes me hungry, and I can be way more then hostile when I am hungry and using my gift on someone.

**Authors Note:**

**Man that was a horribly written torture scene. I am better at writing killing scenes; torture isn't my thing I guess. :/ It wasn't really written about the torture at all, it was difficult to write because it was all using her gift... **

**So Bella is getting changed next chapter and then they will get together some how and I will be writing the end of the story soon :(**

**So, any suggestions on how to get them together? I have had a few and like them, I want to know everyone else's thoughts as well.**

**Anyways, thanks for helping with spelling torture! I have trouble spelling some words sometimes, I was thinking torch. Lol. **

**I have over 40 reviews! It's amazing! You people are amazing! **

**If I can write 3-4 more chapters do you think I can get at least 50-55 reviews? I mean in total, not like for 3 chapters...**

**Anyways, Review please x**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: The No Longer Family

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Authors Note:**

**Hello All, I am getting slack with my updating on this story! *shakes head shamefully* I am sorry about that. **

**CarmenD has asked me to write a chapter in the Cullen's Point of View. I will attempt it, it might fail though so please don't pay much attention if it fails. **

**The main Authors Note will be down the bottom.**

**Chapter Seventeen: The No Longer Family:**

**On The Way To The New House: Esme's Point of View:**

This shouldn't be happening. I never wanted to leave Forks so soon, but Edward had insisted, again. We had done things properly this time and told her we would come back for her. When we were out of the town and Alice made us all pull over I had no clue what to think. First I thought that's a lie Edward would never do such a thing. I then thought about my past and how the nice men, can always be turned. Bella would be in so much pain I wanted to go straight back to Forks but when everyone, including me started walking back to the cars, Alice stopped us.

"She won't end up happy if we go help," She said, making us all stop and turn to her, tears and anger in our eyes. Emmett was the first to speak.

"How the hell would she be happy if we let her get beat and raped? Tell us Alice," He all but screamed at her. Rose had hard steal eyes glaring at Alice and started getting back into the car.

"B-because, she won't go to the V-Volturi and won't fall in love, she won't… She just won't survive if we go back, Edward WILL kill her," Alice sobbed at us. Everyone stopped and looked at Carlisle who had stayed silent the whole time.

"What happens at the Volturi with us and Edward Alice?" He asked. Everyone went to talk at once, but Carlisle put up his hand. Alice answered quietly.

"Edward is tortured and killed and Bella, well she is changed and is married, but we are no longer her family and basically can't see her ever again after the trial," Carlisle nodded and thought for a moment.

"Would everyone like that ending, for them and us?" He asked. We, well I, don't want either ending but that one seems nicer, I mean Bella is sweet and innocent like what I thought Edward was. After doing that, I no longer see him as a son that I raised he is as good as dead to me now. When he comes back to my family, I will treat him like the animal he is. He is getting what is coming to him…

**At The New House: Carlisle's Point of View:**

We got to our new home for the moment. I would hope that no one is made at me for choosing that option. It was really the safer one, because if we had gone back and Edward killed Bella I really don't know if I could live with him any more, or even be able to control myself and the rest of the family from killing him. I have seen the mess girls have been in after accidents like this, and I don't want Bella to end up like that and us being the cause of her death.

'I don't know my son any more,' I thought sadly. The soft purr of his Volvo's engine pulling up the drive distracted everybody.

Most of the family, well everyone besides me were growling at him. He walked through the door and hissed at us. The looks of hate, disappointment and pure and utter disgust, along with the thoughts that people were thinking got to him, because he turned around and walked straight out the door again.

For the next two or so months he came and only stayed for about an hour or two each day before going back out again. He couldn't handle everyone's thoughts and emotions towards him.

When it came to the day we were supposed to go and collect Bella everyone was incredibly sad and spent the whole day alone. Edward never came home that day. I don't know where he is going but I hope it's to a church or whatever to pray to God to forgive him. I am almost certain he is going to hell.

It was a Thursday or it could have been a Monday, the days are lost on me lately. The whole Volturi guard turned up at my house, unexpected.

They came during the night while we were all sitting in the lounge room, just reminiscing, when we heard Edward, who was home for a change up in his room crying out in pain. We got up and ran to his room smelling the other vampires. Jane Volturi was standing over Edward grinning evilly at him. Esme gasped in shock, while Rose whispered,

"Give him more pain then that," which Jane grinned bigger at and Edwards screams became louder and full of agony.

We were then grabbed from behind and everyone struggled to get free. I then realised it was the other Volturi guards and relaxed my family. We were then taken away for the trial.

**Before The Trial: Alice's Point of View:**

The guard took us to the airport where the plane that takes us to the Volturi waits. For the last month I have prepared and reprepared my family for the trial. We all were nervous. Jane kept torturing Edward the whole plane ride, we all smiled at this. It might seem cruel to anyone that we are smiling at one of our family members being tortured, but he deserves it. We waited patiently in the plane, just being content in each others presence.

When we arrived we were shoved and pushed into a large hummer limo and taken to the castle. I took in the castle, not much had changed since I had come the first time.

We have all been waiting for this day to come. Personally I am rather glad to be rid of that _thing_ in my house. I used to call him brother, but no more. We were escorted into the throne room. Every single on of us glanced at Bella and Alec, her soon to be fiancé. I smiled at the thought, but quickly hid it.

**The Trial: Emmett's Point of View:**

I knew how this was going to go down, and Alice has prepared the family for this. Not Edward of course, but he probably has guessed he will not survive this.

When Edward talked to Bella, I hung my head in shame. He is too into himself and doesn't see the whole picture. Bloody bastard. I took a deep breath as the trial began.

When Aro finished Edward and told him what his punishment was. I let out a sigh of relief, and so did everyone else in my family. But we knew Bella would be looking and we needed to look like the caring family we used to be. So Carlisle played his part, rather well.

When we were all probed by Aro, he knew what we thought but left out our relief and summed the story up more then what it was, and he knew that. He just wanted it to hurt Bella less. He cared for her; I could see it in his eyes.

Bella came up to us after everything was said and my family where feeling very distraught, and told us we were no longer family, it still stung and hurt every one of us.

When we were taken away we all burst into tears. Some for happiness, to get rid off Edward and others of sadness, we have lost another family member. I knew this was for the best; and at least Edward gets what's coming to him.

**After The Trial: Rosalie's Point of View:**

I hate Edward so much. He knows of my history and yet he still goes and does that. Ever since I was told about what had/was happening, I have been feeling sick and hate filled. I have being flashbacks of what happened to me in my human life. So naturally I think Edward should be punished more then that, he shouldn't only be tortured for 2 months; I mean events like that stay with you for your whole life.

Poor Bella, now she has no choice. I do think it is better that she is to be part of the Volturi, they will take care of her and after looking at her and Alec, they seem to be more in love then her and Edward ever were.

I sighed. In the last three and a half months I have lost two family members. Shaking my head I looked around at everyone's faces as we exited the castle. It had gone exactly as Alice had told us. The guard knew that we would abide by the law placed against us, so we got on the plane and the human pilot took us back to the US. It will take a while for this family to get back to normal again, but it will… Eventually.

**The Last Two Months: Edward's Point of View:**

'She deserved it,' I repeated over and over in my head. Jane and Demitri never stopped torturing me. All my body has been burned away and put into the jars upon the shelf. I am just a head now, withering in pain. It all just goes to my brain, doesn't even itself over my body. The words Jane repeats, the letters to me from Bella. It is unreal. The words, the story are my brain now.

I hear footsteps, many of them. I open my eyes. This is the end. I look up and see the faces of the guard and the leaders. I look for one face in particular.

Bella. I look at her body. An unknown arm wrapped around her waist, I find the owner of the arm. Alec. With all the energy and strength I have I growled at him. I have not been fed any blood since I have came here, which has made me very weak. Jane and Demitri have drunk theirs in front of me. Suddenly the pain in me ceased and I turned myself to glare at Jane.

Bella's voiced echoed around the room, "I'll do it." With that she struck a match and made her way over to me, and lit the rest on me on fire. I refused to scream, so I just stared at her as I slowly turned to ashes.

**10 Years Later: Jasper's Point of View:**

It's been ten years since we left the Volturi castle. Edward has certainly died and we are all glad for it. We never knew how having him in the family restrained our family from well, everything. We have been doing so much more things as a family and everyone doesn't really miss him. Although mum and dad missed the old Edward and Miss Bella terribly, they soon got over it.

A few years ago we had news from the Denali Coven recently of three weddings happening at the Volturi castle. Alice filled us in saying that Jane and Demitri got married, Heidi and Felix and lastly Bella and Alec. Carlisle had phoned Aro on our behalf to say congratulations to the newly weds. Alice then told us that it was pointless on doing that as Aro wouldn't pass it on.

Carlisle had shrugged saying, "I was being thoughtful,"

Life has been good since the trial.

**Authors Note:**

**Heyy Everyone! I am really, really slack at updating, though I can't make excuses today, but I can make some for yesterday, and some of today I guess. From 11: 30 until like 12:30 today I was sleeping over my friend's house. Today I went to a swimming pool for about 3-4 hours, which that was much of my day over. Also yesterday, I didn't get up until 10:30 so it's like all no time for writing. So did you like this chapter? I don't know whether I should have put it here, or when I have finished the story. As you can tell I have put it here. It also says things that you know will happen even without me writing it yet. Oh and the killing Edward scene wont come up again in the story. I think it only needs to be said once. This is the Cullen's telling the story, but they are each telling different parts, they are all in Jasper's time, just remembering and stuff. Ugh! I'm not explaining it right. Tell me what you think. I will try and update two chapters tomorrow, I don't know if I can or not though. Thanks everyone who has reviewed. I suddenly got like 9 or something reviews and was like WOAH! And yeah. Thanks for the favourites and alerts as well. Review and tell me your thoughts x**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Human No More

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Chapter Eighteen: Human No More: Bella's Point of View**

Hmm… What did I want to do as my last hours of being human? Talking to Jane had already been done; maybe a last meal would be good? Thinking that eating and drinking are the best things to do; I shrugged and asked Alec, "Hey Alec? Can we find some fast food place? I want a chicken burger, fries and a chocolate thick shake," He smiled.

"A last supper then Bella?" he laughed, leading me to a convertible car. Heidi was already there starting up the engine.

"McDonalds here we come!" She yelled as we pulled out of the castle.

Today was a cloudy day, it was almost over though, and the trial took up most of the day. Heidi turned on the radio and **Grace Kelly** by **Mika** came on and Heidi and I screamed and looked at each other. No one has heard this song in ages. Heidi immediately started singing and I followed suit. Alec had a look of pure horror plastered on his face, but half way through he started singing along, and he was brilliant.

We finally made it to the city where the McDonald's stood in all its glory. I practically ran up to the doors and saw signs of the hamburgers and fries, I drooled.

"That looks… Disgusting!" Alec's voice came from behind me. I turned around and grinned.

"That my friend is heaven," I told him pointing at the chicken burger poster. He shrugged and Heidi hit him over the back of the head. I rolled my eyes and pushed open the door and into the place of worship.

I ate the heavenly chicken burger and fries slowly, savouring each bite. I slowly sipped my chocolate thick shake. Heidi and Alec were staring at my food with disgust, I glared at them.

When I had finished everything I smiled in satisfaction. My last supper was awesome.

**~Time Skip~**

I was now lying on my bed waiting for the Masters to arrive to change me. Heidi had left to go see Felix; she said she would be back when the transformation was due to take place. Alec was here with me and he was sitting in silence, well until he broke it.

"You don't have to be changed today you know," he looked at me. I shook my head.

"I have prepared and had my last supper, I am ready," I said sternly.

"You know Bella, I think I am in lo-" he was cut off as the Volturi walked through the door. What was he going to say? He thinks he is in what? Why did they interrupt? I groaned, and gave Alec an apology look. He looked down and didn't say anything. I reached over and patted his hand comfortingly, he moved his away. I felt a pang of rejection in my heart. I sighed.

"Bella, Alec, are you both ready for this?" Aro asked all cheerful as though he knows that this wasn't going to hurt. We both nodded, I don't understand why Alec needed to be ready, but all well.

I lay in a comfortably position on my bed. I had on loose clothes and Heidi had put fans and cold water, ice, all things cold around me, the air conditioner was even on. To say I was nervous was an understatement, but I was so ready for this. I looked at Aro with confusion as he stayed at his spot a meter away from my bed. He wasn't looking at me, but at something behind me, I turned and saw Alec slowly coming towards me.

'Oh,' I thought stupidly, 'he is going to change me.' For some reason that thought made me happy.

"Sorry dolce ragazza," he whispered quietly into my ear before kissing my cheek gently and breathing on my neck. Then he bit down. I gasped out from the suddenness of it, and then the fire began to spread.

**Alec's Point of View:**

Heidi pulled me off Bella, as I was pulling myself off her. Her blood was sweet and yummy. I would have drained her dry, but then I thought of how I would miss her terribly. I held my breath as Heidi gave me a bottle of blood we had arranged for when I bit Bella.

My Bella started groaning in pain. "Alec, why don't you try again to use your power on her?" Aro suggested. I nodded and concentrated on the girl in front of me. She instantly went still.

"Huh?" I mumbled, as everyone else looked on as confused as me.

"I guess as she is in the changing state, powers maybe able to affect her," Aro suggested walking over to her. He reached his hand over the bed and gently touched her arm. He frowned, "Maybe not."

I grinned internally, only my power is able to work on her '_others might work on her, it's only been you and Aro who have tried,'_ the annoying voice in my head added. I mentally punched it. _'Great,'_ I thought sarcastically, _'I am going insane! Fighting and talking to myself.' _I sighed and finished the last drop of blood in my bottle.

I flicked my hand and the bottle went flying into the bin on the other side of the room.

The guard and the masters left, so it was only Heidi, Felix and I left.

"Let's look after this chicky then," Heidi clapped after they left. We nodded and started working.

I kept Bella under my control as we hurriedly filled the bath not even half way with freezing cold water and ice cubes. Heidi took Bella and changed her into a bikini, and placed her into the bath.

The bite mark had already healed, and Heidi was washing away the dried blood with a damp wash cloth. I have to be in the same room or in sight of the people I am mobilising in order to use my power on them. So when Felix took me out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, with the door closed, I heard Bella start screaming again.

"Don't worry mate, everything will be fine, Heidi is there helping her," Felix reassured patting my back. "Come on, we have a few humans for you to have," he added leading me down the hall down to the throne room.

**~Three Days Later~**

The three days of her changing was spent at her side, holding her hand. I kissed her forehead and talked to her all the time. I had left her hearing available for her to hear, so she had some comfort to hold to. Heidi came in regularly to change Bella's water and ice when it had warmed up due to Bella's body heat. Today was the day that she would wake up, so Heidi had ushered me out the bathroom and bedroom and to my own where she told me to have a shower and get out of my grotty clothes.

I quickly did that, hearing Bella's whimpers and cries of help. I rushed back into the room. Heidi had Bella in a beautiful black dress with matching flats.

Thump. Thump. Thump. With those three last thuds Bella's cries died down, her heart stopped and her bright red eyes fluttered open.

We stood as still as possible as she sat up and looked at us. "Alec?" She whispered in a bell like voice. I smiled.

She stood up and ran over too me, eloping me into a hug, on which I returned. I heard Heidi and Felix back out of the room, leaving me and Bella alone.

"I love you," she whispered, looking down. I took one hand and lifted her chin to look at me.

"I love you too dolce ragazza," she smiled. I bent my head down and gently put my lips to hers.

**Authors Note:**

**In my story EVERYONE likes McDonalds, it's yummy. I feel like eating a chicken burger so just go with it, I am making the characters do what I want to do. I am sick and trying to get myself better by listening to Mika, that is why I have mentioned his song, not some other awesome song I was originally going to put xD Hopefully this chapter doesn't suck as much as I think it does. **

**Well I am really sorry for not updating. I know what I want to write but I cant put it in words or anything without it being extremely short or written horribly, I have restarted and rewrote this chapter like 5 times! It's really annoying. I guess I have some sort of writers block D; I know it's horrible. I apologise again. Also there has been a family feud and we may be moving really soon, so yeah. Just hard times, so that's why I just want to finish this story before we move, if we do. I don't really want to get into details. **

**Hopefully my dad fixes my laptop soon so I can just write and do stuff as much as I like. Now that Bella has been changed, and they admitted their love for each other, I am going to write one more … possibly two more chapters; maybe one more and an epilogue, or just an epilogue. *Nods* I will make it epic. So please, please review! Makes me happy, I am glad for everyone's support and their thoughts, and mentioning things they want me to write, or things I need to change. It makes my story better. Thanks. Alrighty, I will say review once more before I upload ;D REVIEW! Haha xD**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Vampiric Ending

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Chapter Nineteen: Vampiric Ending: Bella's Point of View**

I had made a promise to myself as I was changing. The promise was that I when I awoke I would tell Alec how I felt about him; on which I did. I couldn't have hoped for a better response from him, to hear him say he loved me back and then kissed me. I felt like I was on cloud nine! With my vampire senses I could feel everything twenty times better, I could see twenty times better, everything twenty times better.

We broke away from the kiss and I looked at him. Alec was like an angel when I looked at him through these eyes. I could see the many different browns he has in his hair, his facial features strong and unique. His muscles where well toned and weren't too big or small. Perfect.

"Like something you see dolce ragazza?" his sweet voice rang through the air. I grinned.

"Yeah, I do, Alec," he grinned at my answer and brought me into a hug. We stayed in a hug for a few moments before Alec broke away much to my disappointment. He chuckled at my face.

"Well, don't you want to see you're self in the mirror?" He asked. My mouth opened into a little 'o'. He led me into the bathroom from the middle of the bedroom, holding my hand the entire time. We walked into the bathroom and he turned me around so I faced the mirror. I looked confused at it, _'that girl there isn't me is it?' _

The girl standing in the mirror had bright, happy blood red eyes, pale skin, but it wasn't too pale that it contrasted against her skin. Her flowing long hair was shaded beautifully, highlights running through it. Her face had a look of concentration plastered on it; perfectly shaped eye brows knotting together. The woman had curves in all the right places. She was thin and the black dress she had on complimented her well. I moved my well manicured looking hand delicately to the side and the woman in front of me did the same.

Two arms wrapped around my waist. "You look beautiful dolce ragazza," Alec whispered in my ear. I smiled and faced him. The itching in my throat appeared and I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Alec, can I have something to drink?" I asked quietly. He slapped himself on the forehead. The sudden action made me jump back, and the boulder sound echoed in my head.

"Sorry," he apologised, "let's get you a drink," he grabbed my hand and we started running to the throne room.

We ran at vampire speed and I couldn't help but laugh the whole way there. We burst through the doors. Aro, Marcus and Caius all standing with smiles on their faces in welcome; Aro was the first to speak.

"Bella, how are you? Never mind all that, Chelsea!" he called.

Immediately the doors opened again and Chelsea appeared with a group of about ten humans. They were all holiday gatherers, and were smiling and looking around curiously. I waited for the doors to close, and Aro whispered, "Eat," with that I lunged at the closet one draining her dry. The others started screaming but I quickly broke their necks and drained them as well. Before long all ten people had been drained by me, and I had a slushy like stomach.

I wiped a few droplets of blood that had escaped my mouth away with my hand and turned to face the leaders. They all looked at me with satisfactory smiles on their faces. My head snapped around as I smelt new scents come into the room. Soon enough the whole guard was in the room just looking at me. I smiled at them and waved to my friends who grinned and waved back.

"You will start training tomorrow, but for now go with your new coven and relax," Caius spoke up, amusement and authority lacing his voice. We nodded and filed out the room.

**~Two Months Later~**

I have been a vampire for a total of two months. Alec and I have been taking it slow, only hugging and holding hands, the only time we kissed was that first time. I do want to kiss and everything, but although I trust him with everything I have, I still don't want to chance that and ruin everything we have come to make.

I have only seen Jane and Demitri at the top of the dungeon stairs. Today is the day that the last of Edward is burned. Everyone, even Aro has said that he deserves more, but there isn't much more to torture with and Jane, as well as Demitri both need to rest from it.

I have had an internal debate with myself for a while now. Whether or not to go watch or whether or not I should finish him off. I still don't know.

We are currently at the top of the stairs, the guard and the masters. We are closely knitted so we all agreed that we all should be there to see him die. I took a deep breath and Alec wound his arm around my waist. I smiled up at him. We walked down first.

Jane was standing with a grin on her face saying, "I don't love you Edward you fucking bastard you ruined my life, now I will ruin yours, from Bella," She was quoting one of the many letters I wrote to him. She finished and grinned up at us. We nodded at each other keeping quiet. I looked over at what was left of Edward on the floor.

It was his head, no neck, his ears had been singed but not burnt off, and his nose was well and truly gone, leaving a big hole in the middle of his forehead. His once shiny bronze hair, gone, burns where the skin – even flesh burnt away. He was a pitiful sight to see. I looked away in disgust.

He must have sensed our presence, as Jane let down the pain she was sending his way. He opened his pitch black eyes and stared at my feet, trailing his eyes up my body. He reached the part where Alec's hand wrapped firmly around my waist and he growled a weak meaningless growl. I shook my head in shame. Making a snap decision I stepped forward, my voice echoing around the dungeon,

"I'll do it," Alec touched my back lightly in encouragement. I flicked my head around giving him a small smile of thanks. I walked over to Demitri and took a match from him. I faced Edward with cold eyes; he looked straight back at me. I struck the match and walked over to him. I dropped it into the hole in his face, and we stared at each other as he burnt from the inside out.

As the last of the flames went out I felt as if the whole world had been taken off my shoulders. I sighed in content as Demitri swept up the ashes and placed them in a jar. The jars were to be taken all the way around the world, in different directions, and buried deep into the earth, or built into the middle of a building, eaten by a pig, anything they could come up with.

I am now free, and he will never hurt me or any one ever again. Life is good.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello Everyone! I shall write an epilogue for you all. I do think that that was a good spot to leave the story. I will write the epilogue as soon as I have time. It's the holidays still and I am doing great with it. I might start writing it now and just not post it until tomorrow, or even finish it… My friend is sleeping over, so that is why and stuff. She is staying for a week :D **

**Okay, I won't go all soppy on you until next authors note, okay. So thanks for the alerts, favourite and reviews, and place a nice review for this chapter =]**

**REVIEW**


	21. Epilogue

**Pieces of My Heart**

_**Summary:**_

_Bella is betrayed and left by Edward after New Moon. He takes something violently, something that she would have given to him if he asked. His family are gone and he leaves her in his bedroom. Feeling nothing but hate she travels to Volterra where she becomes a Volturi member. What happens between her and Alec? What happens to Edward and the Cullen's? Bella x Alec._

**Epilogue: Bella's Point of View**

It has been a total of 5 years since I was turned into a vampire. My parents and everyone believe that I am dead. My brother, on which was born April 2012, is called Lochlan Calum Dywer, he is the cutest baby I have ever seen. My dad has gotten himself a lovely new wife. I went to the wedding, watching from a distance. I had Kady, one of the guards, who can change appearances; change me to look like some 50 year old from his high school days. As you can tell I have been keeping tabs on my parents.

Alec and I have been getting better with each other in our relationship. We grow more and more in love everyday. We have been on many lovely, romantic dates. Alec is my saviour and my healer; he means everything to me, so today with him gone is going to suck.

I sighed and rolled over on my bed. I didn't need to sleep but I enjoyed the comfortableness of it. Today Alec is gone to do something that he won't tell me, and I am going to train, again. Deciding to get up I sat up and ran to the shower. I quickly washed and got into sweat pants and tank top, as well as some trainers. First up today would be physical training, followed by power training. I am very good at both, but since no one outside the Volturi are doing anything bad, we are stuck practicing.

I jogged out the castle to the training grounds, where Heidi, Demitri, Felix and Jane waited for me. I smiled as I reached them. "Who else is going to be training with us today?" I asked there was uneven numbers due to Alec not being here. Felix answered.

"Leigh, he has offered to train with us and his group, double training," I nodded, Leigh was cool like that. He liked both training groups (the guard had split into two groups so we had more room) and could get along with both of them, though everyone could, he just was more friendly and ready to help with training.

"Roar!" Leigh shouted from behind me. He was a big goofball. We knew he was there so we all gave him a look. He rolled his eyes, "Let's get this party started," he nearly shouted. With that we got into positions and went through a number of exercises. Talk was hardly necessary when fighting, so for the 4 hours of physical working out we never talked at all.

Things are different in the mental department, we all talk and instruct each other and help each other. I worked extra hard today since Alec wasn't here, I needed to take my mind of things. Training went quicker then usual, so when Jane yelled, "End," I was surprised. We all walked in a group, well besides Leigh who had to go join the others.

"Bellaaa," Jane and Heidi sang. I looked at them waiting.

Jane was the one who continued, "Alec is taking you out tonight, and we are getting you ready," I nodded. I didn't mind them dolling me up. I sat patiently and quietly for the whole hour they took.

"Bella, you certainly live up to your name," Heidi whispered, as I stood and walked over to the mirror. I was wearing a soft red – almost pink, strapless dress, black high heels with a bow at the toes and simple jewellery. My make up was soft pinks and reds and there wasn't a lot of it. Jane had curled my hair into little ringlets; which fell gracefully down my back. I turned to look at them.

"Thanks, you girls are the best," I exclaimed hugging them tightly. They hugged me back and wished me good luck and telling me to have fun before leaving the room. As soon as they left I sat on the bed and let my mind wander.

It hadn't even been two minutes before the door opened revealing my handsome boyfriend. He smiled a soft smiled before holding his hand out to me, on which I took without hesitation. There was no need for speaking; we were just comfortable in each others presence as he led me down to the garage. We found his red sports car and hopped in it. It has very comfortable seats. Although I am a vampire I have a horrible memory when it comes to cars names. Alec started the engine and we sped off into the night.

**~In The Mountains~**

Alec drove us up hill into the mountains. The Volturi owned pretty much all of the land up here, but hardly ever came; there for I have never been here before. The car stopped outside of this cabin. It was an old, homey looking place. Alec got out his seat and ran around to open my door for me. I smiled a 'thanks' as I stepped out the car. I looked around. The view was spectacular. We were at least 100 feet up and the trees below folded into a valley at the bottom. Other equally tall mountains created a bowl shape, hiding the valley from the out side world.

I turned around and looked at Alec who was 5 meters behind me, "It's beautiful up here," I breathed, breaking the silence spell. He smiled a breathtaking smile at me before responding.

"Yes it is," He never took his eyes off me, which makes me think that he is talking about me. If I were human I definitely would be bright red. I looked down and he came over to me, taking my hand in his, before leading me inside the cabin.

It was warm compared to outside, and Alec hand been here recently due to his freshly laid scent. A blazing fire in the main room created a warm, homey type feel, as well as the well worn out couch. I looked over into the kitchen, which was visible due to a large door way and half wall. It had candles scattered on top of cupboards and on the kitchen table. I couldn't see any other rooms due to the closed doors.

"Is this where you have been all day?" I asked accusingly. He looked down and nodded. I let out a laugh and hugged him. "This place is beautiful, thanks for taking me here," I thanked as I breathed in his scent.

"Your welcome, why don't you wait on the couch while I get us something to drink?" he suggested. I nodded and sat on the comfy looking couch.

I listened as Alec made his way to the fridge, as he punched in numbers to the microwave and clanked wine glasses. I transferred my concentration to his footsteps and his quiet, unneeded breathing. His footsteps and breathing got louder as he approached. I looked up at him and he handed me a warm glass of warm, fresh blood. I smiled in thanks. The silence spell was once again cast upon us, as we sat sipping our blood.

**~Few Hours Later~**

After an hour, we had started talking about anything and everything, a few hours later Alec asked if he could be excused for a moment. I sat in silence as he left.

'_He is such a great boyfriend,'_ I thought, _'He knows everything I like, and tries not to pressure me into anything. He is perfect. I love him so much.' _My mind kept praising him until he came back.

"Bella, come out side for a minute?" Alec asked offering me help on getting up. I took his had tightly as he pulled me up. I could get up perfectly fine by myself, but I do like when he offers to do things like that; so I like to take advantage of it every time.

We walked out side and fairy lights lit up this beautiful garden. I finally dragged my eyes from the beauty of it and looked at where Alec was. He was down on one knee, with a small blue box in his hand; smiling up at me. Holy Shit.

"I know we have only been together five years, but Bella I believe you are the love of my life. So Isabella Marie Swan, will you do the honours of becoming my cherished wife?" Alec asked, hope evident in his eyes, "I know that sounds a tad cheesy and everything, but it's the honest truth."

I nodded, venom tears in my eyes, "Yes," I whispered.

**~Wedding Day~**

'_Well this is it' _I thought as I clutched onto Aro's arm tightly. He is leading me down the aisle to give me away to the man of my dreams. Jane and Heidi, my two bridesmaids, had just gone down the garden paths to where Alec stood; Aro was counting to ten as we waited for my turn to go. I looked up to him, and he nodded.

"Smile my dear," he whispered in my ear. I was a nervous wreck at the moment. I instantly put a small smile on my face as we started walking at a slow human pace.

I heard gasps, as I came into view. I looked around soaking the atmosphere in. It was a sunny day, and lights flickered everywhere due to everyone's skin. There were long wooden seats all in perfect rows, different coloured flowers thrown lazily across them; with people standing in their places in front of the seats, smiling and looking at me with bright eyes. I smiled back at them, as my eyes came in contact with theirs. Finally my eyes drifted to the front of me.

Alec stood in all his glory, smiling a soft sweet smile. Once our eyes met, everything else seemed to fade away. Aro led up the garden stairs and to my prince, gently taking his hand into mine kissing it before placing it in Alec's hand.

The ceremony was quick, but everything was said and done beautifully. Finally the part where we would be recognised as husband and wife forever came, "I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Alec bent his head down to mine and we shared our second kiss. There was plenty more to come later, in the rest of eternity.

_**The End **_

**Authors Note:**

**It's the end *sighs* Maybe I should of written more. I have grown fond of this story and it had been my hobby for the last… Well since the 31****st of December 2010 and it is now the 18 th of January 2011; so for the last 19 days. It's kind of sad for me to end it, but I must, because I do think that with all the drama in her life, she does need a break, I don't really like just making 100 more dramas in some ones life… I think it some times over does it. I am sorry if this epilogue sucks. I don't really write them much, and I certainly have never written a wedding, that is why it sucks. I kept writing something that reminded me of a scene I wrote in Hell Bent On Revenge, so that's why it appears so random. **

**I would like to thank the 100 or so readers I have with this story. Many people have put this story on Favourites, Alerted it and Reviewed – As well as that I have been put on lots of peoples Author Favourites and Author Alerts which is pretty damn awesome! Every single email I got (besides the flame I got) made me a little excited, and made me keep writing. I also like the fact that if someone thought of an idea or something they told me and if I had written or spelt something wrong, I was told so I was able to fix it. You readers are the best and have helped this story be what it is today. **

**I could go on forever but I won't. I would just ask one more thing, as this is the end of the story, could everyone please just write a review? Like it could just be 'cool story bro' or what ever, it would be really awesome if you do ;D **

**Alrighty everyone, for the last time for this story: **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
